The Sayter
by Detective88
Summary: Wanting to impress his crush, Elsa Van Helsing, Victor Frankenstein searches off to find the one gift she desires. In order to find the gift, he must hear the story of Philotetes or Phil who tried to warn a young man of his greedy ways years ago.
1. The Cast

Hey, everyone, it's Raina again. After checking out the new movie, "Frankenweenie" which I wanna see when it comes to theatres and getting "The Lorax(2012)" on DVD, I thought I could do a parody of it. I thought that Philotetes should be the Lorax because they're both voiced by Danny Devito and their personalities are sort of the same. KT, I'm gonna do that "The Smurf" story I adopted as the future 1971 version parody. Anyways, I don't own "Hercules", "Frankenweenie", "Shrek", etc.

Summary: Wanting to impress his crush, Elsa Van Helsing, Victor Frankenstein searches off to find the one gift she desires. In order to find the gift, he must hear the story of Philotetes or Phil who tried to warn a young man of his greedy ways years ago.

* * *

**The Sayter**

**The Cast**

The Lorax...Philotetes "Phil"(Hercules)

The Once-Ler...need help

Ted...Victor Frankenstein(Frankenweenie)

Audrey...Elsa Van Helsing(Frankenweenie)

Extras with Victor and Elsa...Sparky and Persephone(Frankenweenie)

Ted's Mom...Susan Frankenstein(Victor's Mom)(Frankenweenie)

Grammy Norma...need help

Aloysius O'Hare...Lord Farquaad(Shrek)

Isabelle, the Once-Ler's Mom...Penelope Spectra(Danny Phantom)

Grizelda, the Once-Ler's Aunt...need help

Uncle Ubb, the Once-Ler's Uncle...need help

Brett and Chett, the Once-Ler's Brothers...Dash and Kwan(Danny Phantom)

* * *

There you have it. I'll start it as soon as I can. Read and Review.


	2. Chapter 1: In Thneedville

Here is the first chapter of this story.

* * *

**Chapter 1: In Thneedville**

**Detective88 Stories Presents**

"**The Saytr"**

**Starring**

**Danny Devito as Philotetes/Phil**

**Will Ferrell as Megamind**

**Charlie Tahan as Victor Frankenstein**

**Winona Ryder as Elsa Van Helsing**

**Cathrine O'Hara as Susan Frankenstein**

**Betty White as Agatha McLeach**

**John Lithgow as Lord Farquaad**

**Tara Strong as Penelope Spectra**

**Scott Bullock as Dash Baxter**

**Quinton Flynn as Kwan**

**Geraldine Page as Madame Medusa**

**Roddy Maude-Roxby as Edgar**

* * *

We see a theatre and a short man came on stage. He was actually a saytr with brown goat legs, a orange goatee, a red goatee, a pink nose and goat horns; he's Philotetes or Phil for short.

"Hello everybody. Thanks for coming." he said to the readers. He looked at his card and read, "I am Philotetes, but call me Phil. I speak for the trees. Yes, I'm playing the Lorax for this fic, so bear with me. And I like to say a few words if you please, regarding the story you're about to see. It really did happen, just take it from me. But there's more to the story than what's on the page, so please pay attention while I set the stage."

He threw his card away and left the stage. As he did, the card transformed into pixie dust.

The curtains open to see a town called Thneedville where right now it's night. Soon the lights turns on everywhere, meaning that it's almost morning as Phil narrated.

"_We open in Thneedville, a city they say with no plastic and fake and they liked it that way. A town without nature, not one living tree. So what happened to them? Cue the music! Let's see." _Phil said.

As dawn approached, a truck appeared and a man named Mr. Snoops came out carrying a water bottle. He went over and took the water bottle and replaced it with the new one. In fact, in this town, instead of water being sold and bottled, it was air. Sounds a little like some President Skroob plan, huh? Anyways, back to the story. As Homer left for the truck, the mechanical flowers "blossomed" and a mechanical bee was over one of them buzzing.

We zoom over to a house where a boy about 11 years old with black/brown hair under a black helmet, a white shirt, black pants and shoes named Victor Frankenstein walked out of his window and walked down the stairs to the second floor of his house. He then jumped out the top of the fire escape and landed on a "bush" before going on his monocycle and whistled.

A pitbull terrier dog with stitches all over and bolts on his neck named Sparky came out of his doghouse and ran to Victor's monocycle. Victor smiled as his dog licked his face. He grabbed his dog, put him in the sidecar and they drove off as everyone started to sing.

Crowd:_** In Thneedville, it's a brand new dawn**_

A man named Vector smiled as we see that he has a ginormous car. He drives from his parking lot while a man named Ned Flanders inflated his bush, but he blew it too high and it popped, making him fall to the ground.

_**With brand new cars**_

_**And houses and lawns**_

_**Her in got-all-that-we-need-ville**_

Victor and Sparky rode through town as the townspeople continue singing.

_**In Thneedville**_

_**We manufacture our trees**_

_**Each one is made in factories**_

Two men named Tony and Ralph opened up the 'tree' to reveal a lot of batteries. The batteries dropped making them gasp and try to put them back in.

Tony: _**And uses 96 batteries**_

* * *

Back in town, Snoops walked over to a woman named Aurora house to make his delivery. Snoops took the old bottle of air and put the new bottle into the machine and turned on the button. Aurora breathed the air and gave Snoops a 50 dollar bill.

Townspeople: _**In Thneedville, the air's not so clean**_

Aurora: _**So we buy it fresh**_

Snoops: _**It comes out this machine**_

Townspeople: _** It's satisfaction guarentee-ville**_

* * *

Snoops left and joined the townspeople in dancing.

Snoops and Townspeople:_** In Thneedville**_

_**We don't want to know**_

Snoops then fell down a manhole. We now see an area where in one area was clean water, the other looked clean, but it wasn't where people will go to swim and whatnot. A little boy named Johnny Test came out swimming in the toxic water and lifted by his parents Hugh and Lila and his sisters Susan and Mary.

_**Where the smog and trash and chemicals go**_

Johnny:_** I just went swimming and now I glow**_

That water left a side effect: Johnny was now glowing green from the radiation in the dirty water. We now see bits of Thneedville where on one side people are skiing and on the other, people are relaxing at the 'beach'. One skier, Jake Long accidentally got snow on Danny Phantom, but he just smiled and continued on his buisness.

Townspeople: _**In Thneedville, we have fun year-round**_

_**We surf and snowboard right in townspeople**_

_**We thank the Lord for all we got**_

Miguel(The Road to El Dorado and he's singing in opera): _**Including this brand new parking lot!**_

He pointed to a parking lot which is extravagant.

Chorus:_** Parking lot**_

_**Paaaaaaaaarking lot!**_

* * *

Above a rooftop, a woman Annie Hughes looked up as she and her son Hogarth were flying kites. They pointed at a blimp with a man in it.

Townspeople:_** Oh look, It's Lord Farquaad!**_

_**(Lord Farquaad)**_

A man looked down from the blimp before he went into his chair and smiled. He was a short man with short black hair and he had a grey shaven beard, blue eyes, a red royal shirt, puffy sleeves, black sleeves, red gloves, a red royal like hat, black pants and black boots; this was Lord Farquaad, mayor of the town and inventor of the bottled air company. He walked out to the top as his guard Thelonius put a parachute on him.

_**The man who found a way to sell air**_

Farquaad opened up his parachute and floated down.

Farquaad:_** And became a zillionaire**_

Farquaad landed on the ground as his guards brought his limo over as everybody danced and sang with Snoops ontop of the limo doing a split.

Farquaad and Townspeople: _**In Thneedville**_

_**We love living this way**_

_**So give into paradise**_

_**It's perfect!**_

_**And that's how it will stay(oh yeah!)**_

_**Here in Love-the-life-we-lead-ville**_

_**Destined-to-Succeedville**_

_**We-are-all-agreed-Ville**_

_**We're all we need in **_

_**Thhhhh-Thneedville!**_

After the musical number was over, everyone went back to doing their own business. Snoops who was still in his musical pose was carried by Farquaad's guards before Farquaad drove off.

* * *

End of Chapter 1

Wow, what a musical number. Anyways, I don't think they're gonna stay this way forever because here comes my favorite part of the movie. In the next chapter is where we meet Victor and Sparky's love interests. Read and Review.


	3. Chapter 2: Elsa's Desire

Here is the chapter where we meet Elsa and her dog.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Elsa's Desire**

Back with Victor and Sparky, they rode off to a house. Victor took out a box and opened it to reveal a mechanical airplane, he bought in town, making Sparky confused. Victor took off his helmet, and turned on the toy plane. The plane took off and flew around the sky making Victor smile. He moved it down until it landed behind the house with a crash.

"Yes!" Victor cheered.

He and Sparky ran up to the door and Victor rang the doorbell three times and waited. Then someone opened the door making his vision glow in front of him. It was a 12 year old girl with pale skin, raven hair in four pigtails, two high and two low and she wore a white shirt, a black overall skirt and black Mary Janes; this girl was Elsa Van Helsing.

Victor smiled a lovestruck smile. He has a crush on her and he would do anything to impress her.

"Oh, hi Victor." said Elsa.

Victor snapped out of his love daze and smiled, "Elsa, hi."

"Did you ball land in my backyard again?" asked Elsa with a tease. To get her attention, Victor would sometimes throw one of his toys into her yard on 'accident'.

"What? No. A model airplane, this time." said Victor.

Sparky then saw a dog from behind Elsa walk by making him see a glow from her. The dog was a poodle with a bride of Frankenstein hairdo. This was Persephone, Elsa's dog.

Sparky smiled as Persophone went to him and nuzzled. Victor and Elsa smiled at this before Elsa said to Victor, "Hey, do you wanna see something cool? Come on." She, Sparky and Persephone went inside. Victor turned around and put some breath spray in his mouth, just in case he and Elsa were going to lock lips before joining them.

* * *

Later, Elsa uncovered Victor's eyes. Victor looked up and gasped. It was a mural of trees with purple, pink, orange and magenta pompoms. Sparky looked amazed too. He and Victor walked up to them and touched it.

"Did-did you paint this?" asked Victor, astonished.

"Do you like it?" asked Elsa.

"Like it. This is amazing! What are those?" asked Victor.

"Those are trees! Real ones. They used to grow around here." Elsa explained. "And people said, that the touch of their tuffs were softer than anything, even silk and they smelt like butterfly milk."

"Wow. What does that even mean?" Victor asked.

"I know, right?" Elsa said.

Elsa flipped Victor over making him land on the 'grass" as she laid down on it herself. Victor groaned from the pain. Sparky and Persephone laid down on the grass and listened to what Elsa was about to say next.

"What I want more than anything in the whole world is to see...a real living tree...growing in my backyard." said Elsa with a sigh.

"So if, say, I'm just thinking out loud here. If a guy somehow, got you one..." Victor said.

Elsa smiled, "Why, I'd probably marry him on the spot. I bet that sounds crazy, does it sound crazy?"

"No. Not crazy, not crazy at all." said Victor with a smile. As they stared up at the sky, Victor and Sparky knew that if it's a tree Elsa wants, Victor's gonna get her a tree.

* * *

End of Chapter 2

Looks like Elsa may not just be a goth, but also a tree hugger. And Victor is gonna get that tree for her. The next chapter is where after encouragement from his grandma, Victor and Sparky head out of town, much to Farquaad's suspicions. Read and Review.


	4. Chapter 3: Leaving Town

Here is the chapter where Victor and Sparky leave town.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Leaving Town**

That night, Victor was at the dinner table with his mom, a woman with short black hair, and a white dress with flower patterns on them, Susan Frankenstein and his grandmother, a old woman with white hair, red glasses, pearl earrings and necklace, a purple dress, a blue jacket and shoes, Susan's mother and Victor's grandmother, Agatha McLeach.

Sparky was eating his dog food dinner by them along with a young English Sheepdog named Rebound who is Agatha's dog.

Victor could only toy with his food sadly. Of course, since there was no real trees or grass, they couldn't grow crops to have regular vegetables and fruit. Instead, the nutrients was in the jello that they were having. Not just that, Victor after a long story from Elsa, still wanting to impress her and he just got inspired to find her that tree, but he had to ask his mom for it.

"Victor, honey, don't play with your food." Susan said. She then turned to Agatha and said, "You either, mom."

Agatha was playfully bouncing her jello on her plate before she licked it up in the air and caught it in her mouth.

"So, Mom..." Victor began. "Do you happen to know if there's any place where I can get a real tree?"

This made Susan, Rebound and Agatha's eyes widen in shock. A real tree? He's got to be joking, right?

"Victor, we already have a tree." said Susan. "It's the latest model."

"Yeah, but I meant a real one that grows out of the ground or whatever. A real tree." said Victor, trying to make it clear.

"Really?" asked Susan in disgust and suprise, "You'd rather have some dirty, messy, lump of wood that sticks out of the ground and does, what? I don't even know what it does. What's it's purpose? Look at we got." she pointed to one of the artificial trees outside. She took out a remote and added, "It's the Oak-amatic! The only tree with its own remote." She pressed the button making the 'leaves' change color. "Summer, autumn, winter and..." she pressed the button making it look like a disco ball, "Disco!"

She started to groove to the music. Sparky and Rebound cringed at the sound of it, but Victor had enough.

"Mom! It hurts, Mom! Please stop!" Victor yelled, making the disco stop. "So...Let's just say Sparky and I need a tree. Where do we go? What do we do?" Sparky barked in agreement.

"Oh, then you know what? You need to find Megamind." Agatha said before she tried to cut her jello meal.

"Who?" asked Victor in surprise. Sparky barked confused.

"Mom, it's not really the time for one of your magical fables, okay?" Susan said, not wanting to get embarrassed.

"Oh, that's right. I forgot." said Agatha. Right now she had her glasses off, "I'm old and can't even remember to put my glasses on."

"Stand down. That's not what I meant." Susan said.

"No, really, I forgot my glasses. Would you mind being a dear and go get them for me? And please give Rebound a bath." Agatha said.

"Sure, mom." said Susan in annoyance. She got up from the table, picked up Rebound and left the room.

Once the room was clear, Agatha put on her glasses again, revealing that she was hiding from Susan so that way she could tell Victor about Megamind.

"Okay, here's the deal: Megamind is the man who knows what happened to the trees." Agatha explained. "You want one, you need to find him."

Sparky tilt his head in confusion.

"Megamind? Grandma, is this a real?" asked Victor.

"Oh, he real, alright." said Agatha.

"Where can I find him?" asked Victor. Just then, he felt a tap on his shoulder, scaring him. He laughed to see that it was Agatha behind him. She clapped her hands, making the lights go out making him and Sparky confused.

"Far outside of town where the grass never grows," Agatha began her story, while closing the curtains, "And the wind smells soiled and sour when it blows..." she pulled Victor close to her face while making a ghostly wail.

Victor chuckled nervously.

"And no birds ever sing...except old crows." Agatha continued as she went down. Victor and Sparky looked confused until Agatha popped up behind them, acting like a crow, scaring the heck out of them. Victor and Sparky screamed and fell backwards until Agatha caught Victor while Victor caught Sparky, making a ear on his head fall off.

"Quit doing that." Victor said.

"That's the place where Megamind lives." Agatha explained.

"Wait? Outside of town?" asked Victor confused. According to Lord Farquaad's orders, going outside the town was forbidden. Agatha dropped him as Victor quickly took out a needle and sewed Sparky's ear back in place.

"And people said if you bring him 15 cents, a nail and the shell of a great-great-great grandfather snail..." Agatha explained as we see Victor taking three nickels from a jar, a nail from the drawer and Sparky digging the grass with Victor holding a flashlight until he handed Victor a really old snail. "...he'll tell you everything."

Victor smiled in determination. If leaving town was going to get him that tree for his crush, so be it.

"Come on, Sparky, we're running away from home." Victor whispered. He left with Sparky in tow.

* * *

They then went onto Victor's monocycle and went across the road past town hall until they came to the edge the road where the wall was. They looked up and saw the pipe with the word, "Vent Out" meaning that it could mean there's a way out. They followed the trail until they looked up and saw a door way above them.

Victor took off his goggles and looked on in shock. He thought until he saw a door that is restricted for personal associates only. He went to it and pushed the button. Suddenly, a grey bar came scaring the crud out of Victor before he saw more bars going up to the door, revealing stairs.

Sparky whined a little.

"Sparky, shh." Victor whispered.

* * *

Later, Victor rode the monocycle with Sparky on it to the door which was really bumpy. He stopped his monocycle at the edge of the landing stared at the door. Carefully, he started to pull the wheel opening the door, but unknown to him or Sparky, the red alarm light that was above the door started to glow.

* * *

In Farquaad's blimp, the mayor was having a meeting with two men named Hotep and Huy(_The Prince of Egypt_) about what's next in his new air product. And Farquaad wasn't impressed so far.

"Lord Farquaad, what we got for you is something that is going to take Farquaad Air to the next level." said Hotep.

Huy lightly pushed Hotep aside and said, "Now Lord Farquaad, I know what you're thinking. One, "I've gotten rich selling people air that's fresher than that stinky stuff outside." Two and here's the important one, "How can I possibly make even more money?" We can tell you sir, we can tell you."

"Check out this commercial." Hotep told as he pushed a remote and a commercial played on the TV.

In the commercial, two people Reef and Trent were lying down on the benches on the top of the roof and it was a hot day out. And not just that, it was a little smoggy.

"Well here goes another lame Saturday." said Reef.

Trent took out a bottle of air out of a cooler.(A/N: Are you kidding me?) and said, "Dude, I don't think so."

"Huh?" Reef asked as Trent handed him the bottle. When he opened a crack of it, a bit of color appeared onto him and everybody came onto their pad for a house party, like one of those drink commercials, much to their delight. Two boys named Max Goof and PJ Pete opened their bottles and air went blowing into their mouths, then a woman named Lindsay opened up a bottle and her hair started blowing in the wind. She smiled and winked at them.

Trent and Reef smiled and toasted before the commercial announcer said as a bottle of air appeared, "Farquaad Purified Air. Freshness to go. Please breathe responsibly."

The commercial stopped and Hotep and Huy smiled, thinking that Farquaad liked it.

"Oh my goodness." Farquaad groaned. "You gotta be kidding me! You really think people are stupid enough to buy this?"

"Our research shows that if you put something in a plastic bottle, people will buy it." said Hotep.

"Exactly, and..." Huy said.

"And what's more, when we build a new factory to make the plastic bottles, the air quality is just going to get worse."

"Which will make people want our air even more and drive sales where? Through the roof!"

"So in other words,...the more smog in the sky..." Farquaad chuckled evilly at this, before adding, "...the more people will buy!" The trio laughed at this heartily.

"See, that's why he's the genius." said Hotep. "It even rhymes."

"I'm aware it rhymes." Farquaad said.

Just then, the doors open revealing Telonius and the guards coming into the room, making Hotep and Huy scream and leave carrying the plans.

"What do you knuckleheads want? I'm in the middle of a meeting!" Farquaad demanded angrilly.

Telonius answered his question by showing a Ipad with the word "Alarm" on it beforing a security camera video of Victor pushing the monocycle and Sparky still in the sidecar quietly through the door.

"What? Why is he leaving town? No one ever leaves town! See what he and his little monster mutt are up to."

* * *

Meanwhile, Victor successfully pushed the monocycle through the door, revealing the inside of the wall where it's one big sewage. They rode down the path as they looked at the disgusting water down below. They continued to ride unaware that a security camera was watching them. Finally, they reached the exit and made it to the outside. Victor lifted his glasses as he and Sparky couldn't believe their eyes.

Outside, it was wasteland with only gray skies, smoke almost everywhere, no trees, no grass, no animal life, nothing. No wonder why Farquaad forbidden everyone to leave town. But Farquaad or no Farquaad, Victor and Sparky rode off to find that tree for Elsa.

* * *

End of Chapter 3

Sorry I have to stop here, the next chapter is where Victor and Sparky finally meet up with Megamind who begins to tell his story of how he came into the Truffula forest to find whatever he needed for his creation. Read and Review.


	5. Chapter 4: Megamind's Story Begins

Here is where we meet Megamind and how his story began.

* * *

**Chapter 4: Megamind's Story Begins**

As Victor and Sparky rode far away from town, Victor couldn't believe what happened to the outside of it. Since it was polluted and wasted, Farquaad forbidden everyone not to leave Thneedville and nobody knew about what happens out there anyway. Still, Elsa wanted a real tree that sticks out of the ground, not one of those ugly manufactured ones like the Oak-amatic.

Sparky and Victor coughed from the smog as they continued riding, before they looked and saw a torn up sign of a man holding what appears to be a pink cloth. Just then they notice an axe in front of them. The boy and his dog ducked from it only to find more axes nearby. Victor and Sparky dodged each one without getting a scratch on themselves. They looked to see that those axes were connected to a weird looking machine.

As they rode on, thunder and lightning struck. Soon they stopped at a cliff with a trench leading to the other side.

Sparky whined and hid in his sidecar.

"Sparky, we gotta do this." Victor assured him. Using his intellectual brains, Victor looked around for something he can use to get across. He spotted a wooden board and got an idea.

* * *

Later, he and Sparky rode back and across it, hoping that the wooden board would be used as a ramp. Victor then rode to the 'ramp' and was about to go over...but it made him and Sparky ride down the trench, making them scream in the process. They rode up the trench and made it to the other side. The bump from it almost caused Victor and Sparky to fall off their ride, but they managed to hold on and get back in their seat. Victor and Sparky sighed in relief.

"That was close, Sparky." Victor said as Sparky barked in agreement.

They kept on through the edgiest cliffs, riding past a couple of signs saying "Beware! Danger! No entry! Stay out, I mean it!" as if to say that this person wouldn't have any tresspassers.

* * *

Finally, Victor and Sparky made to their destination and Victor took off his helmet. He gasped as he saw a few crows on a sign saying _"The Street of the Lifted Saytr."_ the crows that were above them cawed and flew away. Victor picked up Sparky from his car seat and set him down.

They came to an old gate and walked over as the mist uncovered a spooky looking house.

"Whoa. Alright. Come on, Sparky." said Victor. The two walked past a rock that says "Unless" on it over a circle of rocks. Victor took the snail, 15 cents and the nail from his pocket and wondered if he should do this. The grandfather snail shook his head 'no.'

Victor and Sparky walked carefully up the stairs, after Victor felt the rail which is all rusty and disgusting. At the last step, the rail broke making Sparky scream and jump into Victor's arms. Victor looked at his dog and put him down.

Slowly and carefully, Victor walked up to the door and looked on the sign saying "Megamind." he looked at it oddly before noticing a doorbell. Without hesitation, Victor pressed the doorbell and it rung. Suddenly, the door flipped over revealing a mallet tied onto string and a pair of scissors to cut it.

"Okay." Victor said with a look that really means, "Oh shoot!"

The scissors cut the rope and the mallet hit the spot where Victor and Sparky are sending them flying through the air screaming. They were about to hit the ground when some claw thing caught Victor by the leg while Victor caught his dog in his arms. Victor looked up and panted and screamed as the claw pulled him and Sparky up to the barred windows with only a few slits for air to go through.

"Who are you?" a voice demanded. Then to him and Victor's surprise, a pair of green eyes poked from behind the barred window. "Who are you and what are you doing here?"

Then the figure's arm was about to reach for him as Victor screamed, "I'm Victor Frankenstein and this my dog Sparky!" The claw moved them around as Sparky panted from getting scared.

"Are you Megamind?" asked Victor.

"Didn't you read the signs?" the figure from inside, known as Megamind demanded. "Get out of here and leave me alone!"

The claw went down and set them down to the ground safely.

"And don't let the boot hit you on the way out." Megamind said.

"The boot?" Victor asked. Just then a boot came and literally kicked his butt, making him rub it in pain.

Victor and Sparky weren't giving up. They turned around and glared at him. "Listen! People say that if someone brings you this stuff..." he took the 15 cents, nail and snail out of his pocket as Victor said this, "...that you'll tell them about trees!"

Just then, the claw then picked Victor up again, making him scream and drop the stuff, which Sparky kept an eye on to make sure they won't get away and watching Victor go up. The claw lifted him up to Megamind's unseen face so that he could talk to him.

"Trees?" Megamind asked.

"Yeah, real ones. You know, that come out of the ground?" asked Ted. He then looked to see that if Megamind was paying attention. "Hello?"

"Sorry, it's just...I didn't think anyone still cared about trees." Meagamind said.

"Well that's me and my dog." said Victor with a smile, "The guys who still cares. We're here."

Megamind took the claw and pushed him back down as Victor said, "Wait!" The claw set Victor gently on the ground as Sparky handed him the stuff. Victor looked at it with disgust from Sparky's slobber.

"Do you want to know about trees?" asked Megamind, getting Victor and Sparky's attention. "About what happened to them? Well they're all gone. It's because of me."

"Wait? What?" aksed Victor confused.

To answer his question, Megamind sent a long megaphone down from his window and close to his ear. Victor peered an ear for him to listen to what Megamind had to say. Just then, he was almost blown back and bugs and birds came out of the megaphone making Victor and Sparky cough as Megamind answered very loudly, "_**IT'S BECAUSE OF ME! **_And my invention: the Thneed. It was an amazing product that could to the job of thousands." he picked up the same pink cloth that was in the billboard.

Victor and Sparky looked at it until they realized the guy on the billboard was him. Victor chuckled at this.

"Alright. Sounds ridiculous, but I mean that's cool." Victor said as Sparky barked in agreement.

"You darn right it was cool. It all started a long time ago..." Megamind was about to tell his story.

"Can we start not so long ago?" asked Victor.

"Do you want a tree?" Megamind asked with a glare.

"Yes. Yes." Victor answered.

"Then it started a long, long time ago..." Megamind began.

* * *

**Flashback...**

Years ago, we see a blue man with a black goatee, a bald head and a black/super suit, smiling as he prepares his ship with his friend, a fish in his tank with a gorilla body attached to it.

_"I was young man leaving home since my release date from prison."_ Megamind narrated.

The young man known as Megamind from his younger days was packing his stuff, ready to leave home to set out his fortune. His friend Minion was starting up the car while Megamind was saying goodbye to his family: his mother, a woman with red devil hair, blue eyes, glasses and wore a red buisness outfit, Penelope Spectra. His brothers, two 16 year old boys, both wearing jock uniforms, one with blue eyes and blonde hair and the other Asian with black hair, Dash and Kwan. His aunt, a woman with red hair, a pearl necklace, a red dress and purple shoes, Madame Medusa. And his uncle a man with grey/black almost balding hair, and a butler outfit, Edgar.

"Well, Mom. I'm off to change the world with my Thneed!" Megamind said as he tossed the last thing he packed into the trunk. Megamind smiled as he got into the car. "I'm actually doing it!"

"Yes, but remember, Megamind, if somehow your invention ends up a failure instead of a success," Spectra began before she laughed, "Oh, it wouldn't surprise me at all!"

She and the rest of the family members began to laugh heartily at this as Megamind looked sad. His family had abused him for years making him the unfavorite of the family and the outcast in society. Minion did his best to comfort his boss in anyway he can for he was only best friend.

Dash went to the car and said, "Nice car!" he punched Megamind in the arm. "Burn!"

Minion pressed a button on the car making a boot come out from the door and hit him in the butt making him crash offscreen.

"Yeah. "Burn."" Megamind said then he said to them, "But you'll see, okay? I'm gonna prove you all wrong! Come on, Minion."

"You got it." said Minion. They the drove off.

* * *

"_So there I was at the very bottom with nothing but a car, my buddy/henchman, Minion and a completely irrational sense in optimism." _Megamind narrated as we see the car driving and Megamind playing his guitar to some type of catchy tune that we'll know later. Now we the car driving through the things he was going to mention including the Sahara Desert, _"I was searching the globe, obsessed with find the perfect material for my Thneed. But I had absolutely no success...until one day I found paradise."_

* * *

Soon Minion stopped the car as he said, "Boss. I found a place." No answer since Megamind was sleeping.

Annoyed, Minion took out a horn and blew into it very loudly, making Megamind wake up.

"We're gonna be there soon, I'm sure." Megamind said before he looked at the place in awe. It was a magnificent, beautiful, breath-taking forest full of trees like the ones in Elsa's painting from earlier. The grass clear, the tree blew in the wind, fish in the water and Pokemon birds called Starlys were flying all over in joy.

Megamind smiled as he and Minion got out of the car, "This is the most beautiful place," he almost broke down into tears, "Okay. I have ever seen."

Then he and Minion noticed three shrimp walking by. They then noticed Megamind and did a pose as if to say, "Welcome." they jumped into the river and started swimming across the grass as Megamind and Minion looked and saw a couple of bears eating fruit from the trees. Above them a Starly flew out of his nest and started flying with its flock. The fish from earlier appeared on a rock before going into the water finishing their song.

Minion applauded, "Aren't those fishes great?"

"Yes, Minion. This is it!" Megamind said as he started his guitar. The residents of the forest were confused over this new sound and stared as Megamind started to sing.

Megamind: _**This is it! **_

_**This is the place!**_

_**These Truffula Trees are just what I need**_

_**Gonna chop one down and make my Thneed**_

One little bear, Hamish(BRAVE in his bear form) was going to touch the guitar, but Megamind ran off, accidentally knocking him off.

_**But first...**_

Megamind jumped off and started humming his tune before dropping his guitar, almost hurting another .

"Now you." he turned to the animals who then started to dance and sing to the tune. One bear Koda caught up after dancing a bit. The animals followed as Megamind began to unpack his trunk(the car of course). One thing he unpacked, his boxers landed on Hubert.

_**So now our friendship can begin**_

_**Hand in hand**_

_**And wing and fin**_

_**There's nothing you and I can't do**_

_**So let's all make my dreams come true**_

As he yodeled, the stuff he was unpacking hit the ground, confusing the animals until a saw almost sliced one Marlin and a shovel almost cut another, Dory. One of the hedge clippers almost hit a baby Starly, but luckily it didn't chop his head off, but it freaked the mother. A shovel then hit the ground, startling a fish, much to the shock of it while a razor accidentally shaves the fur off the belly of a bear .

A toothpaste cap went by Flounder. The fish looked at it in confusion before a mallet hit the toothpaste making toothpaste come out and squirt all over the animal's face.

Megamind continued on until he noticed everyone of the animals' angry expressions at him as if to say, "You're not welcome. Now get out!" Koda came on by, still dancing, but after he noticed their expressions glared at Megamind.

"Hey, guys," Megamind said nervously. "Come on, where's my back up chorus?"

What he got for answer was all the animals preparing to attack him with every thing he had in that trunk and the bears all growled at him. Megamind yelped as Nemo used a mixer for a weapon. Just then, Megamind took out two bags of marshmallows from the trunk and smirked, until he realized those don't work.

Hubert growled and jumped onto the bag of marshmallows accidentally opening it in the process. This lead to everyone of the animals looked at this snack in awe. Megamind smirked, knowing that this plan was working.

Soon enough, the animals and fish were eating the marshmallows as they fell. Oh, how they craved it so bad that they ate while swimming with them or imagining to be swimming in them like it was one big acid trip. Megamind smirked as Koda smiled back, showing marshmallows in his teeth.

"Hey, hey wait. Wait a minute." Victor's voice said making Young Megamind confused then make a deadpan face.

**End Flashback...**

* * *

Back in the real world, Old Megamind asked, "Excuse me?"

Victor and Sparky laughed, "Yeah, that's awesome." Victor stood up as he said, "Feeding junk food to forest animals? That's great. But uh, is there a musical number where you show me and my dog how to get a tree because we'd love to hear that one."

Sparky stared up at Megamind while waving his tail. Suddenly, Sparky's tail fell off, making Megamind notice.

"Uh, Victor..." Megamind said.

"I can fix that." Victor said as he quickly sewed Sparky's tail back.

"Oh yes. About the tree. Right after the musical number about the kid and his monster dog who kept interrupting the story and were never heard from again." Megamind joked.

"Right. Got it." said Victor, getting what Megamind really meant, "Proceed."

* * *

**Flashback...**

Young Megamind put on his chopping gloves and smirked, "Alright, here we go." He picked up an axe as he said, "About to make a Thneed, about to change the world."

The bears, fish and Starlys watched excitedly to see what he was gonna do next and followed him. Megamind went to a Truffula Tree and looked up to see its magnificent and soft butterfly milk-scented tuffs. Megamind picked up the axe and started to chop it, making a few Starlys fly away and the other animals so scared, they and the Starlys ran for cover.

As he kept chopping it...TIMBER! The tree came crashing down to the ground.

Megamind smirked, "Check it out guys..." then he noticed that the animals were gone "Where did everybody go?" He then shrugged and walked off, carrying the tree.

**End Flashback...**

* * *

"Little did I know that by chopping down that tree. I had just summoned a mystical creature as old as time itself." Megamind narrated to Victor and Sparky who listened while sitting on a rock. "The legendary, slightly annoying, guardian of the forest...Philotetes."

* * *

**Flashback...**

The animals came out of hiding as they saw the stump in sadness. Nemo knocked on the stump and shrugged to Marlin. Suddenly, the stump began to move and the clouds formed into darkness. All the animals began to run for cover again as Marlin smacked his son's head and they joined them. The Starlys burried their heads in the ground, but when Hamish tried to do the same, he only bonked his head on the ground.

The stump shook until a powerful force came out of it and into sky, causing a lot of wind to blow Koda and some of the animal back. Then lightning hit the stump before everything cleared up. Then out of the stump popped the saytr from before, Philotetes or Phil.

Everyone watched as Phil shook his head and stood up. He noticed the stump and gasped, speaking gibberish as if to say "Who chop this-It was over-Oh no."

He picked up some rocks and walked to the stump by making circles over it. Just then Hubert handed him a rock. Phil appreciated by the kindness of the bear took it before noticing all the other animals bringing him more rocks for the 'funeral'. They round them up and made it into a circle before they gave the tree a moment of silence.

Hubert and Koda took Phil's hands as Koda cried over the loss of the tree. Just then, Phil heard Megamind huming as he got the tuffs of the tree.

Phil then looked at him sternly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Megamind was minding own business, using the tuffs like pom-poms before tossing it into a basket with other tuffs. He pulled one more tuff, but figure out it was stuck.

"What's the matter little dude, you stuck?" asked Megamind.

He pulled the tuff only to also discover that Phil was holding onto it too.

"Hey, butt out,buddy!" shouted Phil. Megamind yelped and backed away as Phil climbed onto the trunk with his arms on his hips.

"Did you chop down this tree?" asked Phil.

Megamind was bewildered. A saytr? He thought they were just a myth! And one of them is demanding the right to whomever chopped down the tree? Wow!

"Uh...no..." Megamind lied as he stood up a little. "Who did it?" He then pointed somwhere, "What's that?" Phil looked the other way and Megamind dropped the axe on Hubert. When Phil turned, Megamind pointed to Hubert who was struggling to get off of the axe handle. "I think he did it."

Phil growled, knowing he's lying.

"Leave!" he demanded. "Vacate the premises! Take your axe and get out!"

"And who are you?" asked Megamind, poking Phil in the tail, making him yelp.

"I'm Philotetes! Guardian of the forest! I speak for the trees." Phil shrugged as if to say, "Well? Do you know me?" He then rubbed it off saying, "Just call me Phil."

Megamind shrugged back.

"So you're telling me, you just didn't see me magically appear out of that stump? With all the lightning and thunder and stuff? You didn't see any of that?" Phil asked, before glaring at him.

"No, but that sounds amazing. Can I see some of that?" Megamind asked.

"Uh, yeah, I could show you. But that's not how it works." said Phil, crossing his arms.

"Okay, um...didn't really happen." Megamind said. He thought until he said, poking Phil's nose, "Oh, I know what you want! I've got one of these for the cutest little guy I ever saw." He took out a marshmallow and just said that in a cute baby tone before trying to feed it to him with baby noises, trying to give it to Phil.

Phil got mad and he said, "How dare you! Give me that!" He grabbed the marshmallow, looked at it skeptically and sniffed it. "I'm gonna eat this, but I'm gonna be highly offended by it."

Phil ate the marshmallow, jumped off the trunk and went over to the nail holding the rope to Megamind's tent and kicked it, making the front part almost fall down.

"What are you..." Megamind gasped as he set the front part up. "Hey, Goat man! Will you stop that?"

As he set up the front again, he notice Phil taking a nail off the back. Megamind got ticked off and started to chase him as he set the tent back while Phil tried to topple it down.

"What's your deal man?" Megamind asked.

"Time for you to go, Blue brain!" Phil said.

"Pull them out! Just gonna put them back in. We can do this all day." Megamind told him. As this chase goes on, Minion just watched boredly as he said, "Yawn."

This continued on until Hubert got stuck on the rope and Megamind caught him not realizing he's there. Megamind was about to hit him, but Phil noticed.

"Stop right there! Stop it!" he ran over to Hubert and said, "So you would hammer one of nature's innocent creatures?" he petted Hubert on the head before he went with the other animals.

"What? I would never hit this little guy. You on the other hand, I would gladly pound you and your goat horns to the ground!" Megamind shouted, holding the mallet.

"Behold!" Phil said to the animals, "The intruder and his violent ways. Shame on you! For shame." the animals nodded in agreement.

Megamind glared, "Arlight, you know what? That's it! You listen to me, you Billy goat! I'm gonna chop down many trees as I need, okay? Newsflash! Not going anywhere!" he stormed off to his house.

Phil and the animals were shocked, but Phil got mad, knowing this mean war.

"End of story!" Megamind shouted as he went inside, blew a raspberry and closed the door. However, when he's inside, Phil was behind the door.

"Then you left me no choice." said Phil, scaring the crud out of Megamind. He hopped off Megamind's desk and said, "If you are not gone by the time the sun sets on this valley, all the forces of nature will be unleashed upon you and curse you until the end of your days! You have been warned!"

Phil was about to leave, but he could not reach the doorknob. Megamind sighed and opened the door for him.

"Thanks." Phil said.

"Yeah. Okay." Megamind said.

"You have been warned." Phil said as he left and Megamind closed the door.

**End Flashback...**

* * *

"But I didn't listen to his warning. And you won't believe what happened that night." Old Megamind narrated.

"What?" Victor asked, wanting to know as Sparky barked.

"If you wanna hear more," Megamind said, "Come back tomorrow." He lifted up the horn, but Victor caught onto it.

"Wait, wait, wait. Tomorrow?" Victor asked as he was being lifted to Megamind's window and then flipped into the bucket.

"Are you serious right now?" Victor asked in shock. He groaned, noting that he must avoid Farquaad's watch and go back again when no one's looking and it's a long tripp. "Ah, you live in the middle of nowhere! It stinks out here! Don't make me come back!"

"I guess you don't wanna hear the rest of the story." Megamind said as he lifted him down, making him scream. The bucket was about to hit the ground as Victor tapped the rock, but the claw came and tapped the bucket, making Victor fall to the ground. Sparky looked at this, confused.

"No, no, no, no." Victor said, getting up. "I do! I really do. I wanna hear the story. It's just..."

"Nah. You don't have what it takes. Goodbye." Megamind said, shooing him away.

"Wait, wait! I have what it takes." Victor said as Sparky barked in agreement. The light went off, making Victor frown. He then said, "It's alright, it's okay. I'll come back. It's no problem. I'll also bring Sparky back too." He then started to walk away saying, "See, here I am. Leaving. Walking away now. I'll see you tomorrow!" Victor called as he and Sparky ran back to the monocycle outside.

Inside the house, Megamind smirked knowing that he'll definitely come back. "Maybe. Just maybe." he thought.

* * *

End of Chapter 4

The next chapter is where Victor and Sparky sneak out of family time thanks to Agatha to go see Megamind again, but almost gets busted by Farquaad. Read and Review.


	6. Chapter 5: Busted

Here is Chapter 5 where Victor is pressured to stay in town, but sneaks out anyways.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Busted**

In a mansion somewhere, everybody was singing "Happy Birthday" to Elsa who is now wearing a goth dress with her hair down with a black/skull headband. Elsa giggled as she blew the cake and Perspehone nuzzled her leg.

"So, Elsa, what'd you wish for?" asked Delia Deetz.

"I wish I could tell you, but sadly according to the universal wish laws, I can't." Elsa sighed as Persephone looked downhearted.

"Oh, I know what you want." a voice said. Everyone looked up and saw that on the upper floor was Victor in a tuxedo playing a piano. Once he finished playing his song, he ran and Sparky ran to the stairs and Victor slid down the railing as Sparky ran down the stairs. They ran as Victor slid past a butler named Hovis who had a ice cream float on a tray. Victor took the float and went to something covered by cloth.

"Was it perhaps..." Victor sipped the float. "...this?"

He removed the cloth as he and Sparky presented Elsa with a live Truffula tree! Everyone applauded as Elsa gasped in amazement and surprise. She smiled big as Persephone went to Sparky and smiled at him.

Elsa walked closer and touched its soft tuffs in awe. "Victor, you didn't." she said, about to burst into tears of joy.

"Oh no, I totally did." Victor tossing the float way and took Elsa's hands as said as it looked like he was proposing to her, "Happy Birthday...Elsa."

Elsa blushed. Just then they heard the whole crowd chant, "Kiss him! Kiss him! Kiss him!"

They looked and saw Sparky and Persephone nuzzling with Persephone licking Sparky causing his bolts to shock a bit.

Victor shrugged as if to say, "C'e la vie." he then took off his top hat as Elsa looked away. She then puckered her lips and Victor did the same. Before their lips could touch...

"Victor!" a voice called.

* * *

Turns out it was just a daydream cause Victor was at the table with his family having breakfast while Sparky and Rebound were eating their food. Victor was kissing a box of cereal, still thinking it was Elsa.

"Victor!" the voice came from his mom. Victor noticed this and stopped kissing the box, eyes widen.

"Victor. You're kissing the cereal again, hon." Susan said.

"WHAT?" Victor asked, embarrassed. He didn't want to let his family know about his crush on Elsa. "It's just that I-I like this...cereal. Which one is this?" He looks at the box and said, "Yeah!"

As he ate the ceral, Susan smirked, "Well, I'll make sure to buy extra next time for you."

"Alright. Cool. Hey, I gotta run. I got to go do a thing. I've gotta take Sparky for a walk to the park, so I'll see you guys." Victor said. Of course, he was lying so that way he and Sparky could go back and hear the rest of Megamind's story.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa." Susan said, pulling Victor back. "You're not going anywhere, young man."

Victor and Sparky groaned in annoyance.

"It's Sunday. You know what that means?" Susan asked, shaking her son a bit. "Family time and we're all playing board games!"

"No!" Victor groaned.

* * *

Family Day was usually good for Victor and Sparky, but today wasn't the day. They had go back to Megamind so he can tell them the story and help them get the tree, but they had to go along with it.

The family were playing Boggle with Sparky and Victor bored out out of their wits. Agatha tried to make her move, but she couldn't decide.

"Mom, seriously, every turn?" asked Susan, annoyed.

"Hey, back off." Agatha said. She picked up a word, but put it back. This drove Susan's roof to the max.

She stood up, but instead of being angry she said, "Family time is over. It is now personal time. I'll be in my room."

"Okay, dear. Have fun." Agatha said.

After Susan had gone upstairs to her room, Victor turned to see Agatha staring at him, making him scream.

"I knew I could break her." said Agatha. Agatha was planning to do this because after Victor and Sparky returned, Victor told her exactly what happened and what Megamind asked him to do. Agatha then whispered, "Go."

"Go?" Victor asked as Sparky tilted his head, confused.

"Go see him. Take Sparky with you."

"Yeah." Victor said as Agatha smirked. Victor and Sparky left the door as Victor took his hat and said, "You rule! Thank you, Grandma!"

* * *

Sparky, now in the monocycle with Victor looked around his new surroundings. Just then, as they passed through a tunnel, the monocycle bumped into Telonius and the guards making Victor and Sparky fly off the monocycle and gasp.

As they approaced him, Telonius sipped a can of air and then crushed it, making Victor gulp as Sparky jumped into his arms.

Just then a limo popped up and who else could come out of it, but Lord Farquaad and it looked like he was writing something on a checklist. He noticed Victor and Sparky and smiled, "Hey! Victor, right. And his little dog."

He petted Sparky, but Sparky only growled at him.

"Uh, Lord Farquaad?" asked Victor

"So. I hear you have become interested in trees." Farquaad said, putting an arm around Victor's shoulder. "What's that all about?"

"Oh, um..." Victor tried to explain, as Telonius and his guards blocked his path. "Where did you hear that?" Victor asked, not noticing the angry look on Farquaad's face.

Farquaad fake laughed and said, "Victor, there's not much that goes on in Thneedville that I don't know about. Here's the deal. I make a living selling fresh air to people. Trees?" he then glared. "They make it for free. So when I hear people talking about them, I consider it a threat to my business."

In truth, Farquaad was selling air because he didn't care about the people, he wanted to prove he was better than a tree at giving air. And if the trees came back, his buisness goes down along with his mayor services.

"I don't even know what you're talking about?" Victor asked. Then Farquaad went to him and tugged his collar, making Victor drop Sparky.

"You and your little Frankenweenie listen to me. boy. Don't go poking around in things you don't understand!" Farquaad said to him, poking him in the chest a bit. "Or I'll be your worst nightmare. I'M FRANKENSTEIN'S HEAD ON A SPIDER'S BODY!"

He turned around as Victor said, "Yeah, um,..." he then said, trying to make a story up, "Okay, my mom's expecting me and Sparky's getting hungry. So we're just going to..."

Farquaad laughed, "Of course, of course. Now go back to your family game time. Grandma just finished her turn."

"H-How did you know?" Victor asked nervously and in shock.

"Please. I have eyes everywhere." said Farquaad. He demonstrated to two security cameras behind him. Then there was one on a baby billboard and one of a cat in the garbage.

Just then Victor and Sparky gasped, noticing that there were surveillance cameras all over the town! Not good man, not good. With this problem, how is he gonna get to Megamind and get the tree for Elsa?

"You've got a beautiful town here, Victor. Lots of stuff to occupy your short attention span. Why, I can't think of any reason that you and your mutt would ever want to go outside of town again." Farquaad then glared, "Ever."

Sparky growled and tried to bite him, but Telonius took the stitched up dog before he could take the chance. Telonius turned the monocycle around as he handed Sparky to one of the guards who put him on the monocycle, and then he put Victor on the monocycle.

Victor drove away as Farquaad called, "Okay, good talk. Really good talk."

He then glared as Telonius and the guards lifted him to the limo and snapped his fingers. Telonius closed the windows and got in with the other guards before the car drove off.

Luckily when Farquaad and his guards left, Sparky looked both ways to make sure the coast was clear. He barked twice as Victor came from behind the wall, put Sparky in the monocycle and they drove off.

* * *

End of Chapter 5

That was close. The next chapter is where Megamind tells Part 2 of his story in which Megamind promises Phil not to chop down the trees, but assures that he's gonna sell the Thneed anyways. Read and Review


	7. Chapter 6: Megamind's Promise

Here is the chapter where Megamind makes a promise to Phil.

* * *

**Chapter 6: Megamind's Promise**

Victor and Sparky finally reached Megamind's fortress and ran to the door they can hear the rest of the story. Victor rang the doorbell and realized that the mallet will come again.

"Oh no." Victor groaned.

The mallet came, but Victor grabbed Sparky ran over, tripping to the ground. Victor got up and dusted himself as Sparky licked himself..

"Hey, man? You know you really need to change that doorbell." Victor said.

Just then, Megamind poked out from the barred windows and said, noticing the boy and his dog, "Oh, you missed me."

"What?" Victor asked confused as Sparky whined in confusion.

"Well, you and your puppy are already back. Clearly, you missed me a little. Right?" asked Megamind.

"No. I didn't. I'm just-I'm here to hear the end of the story." said Victor. By this time, he was eagar to listen since he almost got busted by Farquaad and his guards just earlier and he needed to hear it so he can get Elsa the tree.

"Why are you so interested in trees anyways? Why aren't you like other kids, you know break dancing and wearing bell bottoms and playing the Donkey Kong." Megamind wondered to him.

Victor and Sparky laughed heartily.

Victor then answered, "Right. I don't know, I-I just thought it would be kinda cool to have one."

Megamind started to notice the way he answered it and smirked, knowing what it is. "Ah, it's a girl isn't it."

"What? No!" Victor lied.

"Really. When a guy does something stupid once that's because he's a guy, but if he does that same stupid thing twice, that's usually to impress some girl." Megamind teased, knowing that Victor does have a crush on a girl.

Knowing that it was Elsa, Victor yelled out in defense, "She is not "some girl"! She's a woman! Almost in high school! And she loves trees and I'm gonna get her one. And Sparky is there to help me because likes her dog, Persephone."

"Awww. How nice to see someone so undeterred by things like reality!" Megamind said.

"Thank you." Victor said as Sparky barked.

"Alright, where did we leave off?" Megamind said. Sparky barked getting his attention.

"What is it, dog?" Megamind asked.

"He's saying two things. He's hungry and you left off when you ignored Phil's warning." said Victor.

"Oh, yeah. Right." Megamind said. He then left for a second. Then he came back and tossed a steak(freshly new and don't ask where he got it) out from the window. Sparky caught it and began to devour on it.

* * *

**Flashback...**

Nighttime came in the Truffula forest and the fish were sleeping when a firefly came buzzing by. One of the singing shrimp from earlier saw the firefly and jumped, catching and eating it. This however woke up the other fish.

The shrimp came back with his eyes shining like a flashlight. He pointed his eyes at Flounder and his kids and they screamed and swam away while the shrimp chased them.

* * *

Inside, Young Megamind now in his pajamas, was sewing up the cloth that was made from the Truffula Tree he chopped down. One he finished, he put it down on a chair and smiled proudly. Of course, it looked like one of those long-johns, but to him it felt like he had just painted a masterpiece.

"Now that's a Thneed." Megamind said. "Nothing unmanly about knitting. No sir."

He then yawned, knowing that it was time for bed. He into bed, tucked himself in, turned off the light above him and fell asleep.

As he was catching his Z's, he didn't realize that something was lifting his bed up and carrying it to the door. It was actually Koda, Hamish, Hubert and Harris who were trying to evacuate him from the forest, becauseu I was part of Phil's plan for vendetta.

Once they reached the door, the bears kept bumping into to the door, which caught Phil's attention outside.

"You! Oh! Who taught you guys how to steal a bed?" Phil demanded.

So instead of going through the door, they had Megamind and his bed being stolen out the window. Phil chuckled sinisterly until he noticed Minion woke up and said, "Excuse me? Are you stealing my boss?"

Phil, annoyed gives him a teddy bear. "Awww, he's so cute." Minion said hugging it. "Good night!" Minion then went back to sleep.

Sighing in relief, Phil went to make sure that the premise is safe for him and the animals to pull off the 'Get rid of Strangers Heist' as the shrimp sang the _Mission Impossible_ theme. Once the coast was clear, he, the bears, the Starlys and the fish ran down the hill, carrying Megamind and his bed. Koda ran but then he stopped to catch his breath before he continued following them.

"Okay, nice and easy." Phil instructed the fish as they gently put Megamind's bed into the water.

As the current of the river carried him away, Phil dusted his hands and smiled at the animals at their success.

"Nice work, you guys. Couldn't have done it without you." Phil said.

Just then, Hubert popped up on the bed and waved goodbye to them.

"Oh, you gotta be kidding me!" Phil groaned. They just put Megamind's bed in the water and now they gotta go Hubert? No! He asked Hamish, "Can he swim?"

Hamish shook his head 'no'.

"Of course he can't swim!" Phil groaned. He then called, "Hang on, Hubert! I'm coming to get you!" He and the animals ran after the bed. Koda reached the river, but when he realized it's deserted, he groaned and followed the others.

"Hey, you fishies! Stop that bed!" Phil ordered.

The fish grabbed onto the bed, but only the covers got pulled off, making Megamind shiver. Not realizing what he's doing because he's sleeping, Megamind grabbed Hubert and used him as a teddy bear.

Hamish, Harris and the other animals climbed up the tree prior to Phil's commands. However the tree couldn't reach the bed quicker. Phil groaned in annoyance.

"Now what?" he said. Just then he noticed Koda, beside him eating the fruit and the marshmallows. Koda shook his head.

So without any argument, the saytr pushed Koda on top. Luckily his weight was good enough to lower the tree, much to Hubert's delight.

"Come on, Hubert. Come on, reach to Uncle Phil." Phil said as Harris and Hamish held onto him. Hubert held up his arms as if he were to reach for Phil's hands to pull him to safety, but Phil asked, "Where'd you go" because instead, Hubert went past him and grabbed the fruit instead.

Phil smacked his head in annoyance. "Bears."

Megamind, still sleeping stuck a leg out of his bed, accidentally turning his bed towards a smallwaterfall. Phil couldn't believe it because that waterfall and that current leads to a larger waterfall. If that bed falls, both Hubert and Megamind's will fall too.

"Oh, that's bad." said Phil.

On the bed, Hubert is on the pillow scared because he can't swim back while he noticed the shrimp humming the "Funeral" march.

As they ran alongside the river, Phil called out to Megamind, "Hey, Blue Brain, wake up!"

Hubert ran to the other side of the bed, but it tipped it causing Megamind to be flipped over. He was flipped over again and was coughing water and covered by the fish. He noticed Hubert smiling and chuckling nervously at him while the fish got off of the bed.

"What's happening? Where am I?" Megamind wondered.

"Hey!" he heard Phil call. "We've got trouble and it's coming up fast!"

He pointed to the waterfall in which Megamind and Hubert noticed. Megamind screamed, "We're in a river!"

Hubert and Megamindns creamed as if the rocks bumped into them felt like an water park. This continued on with bumps and thumps until Megamind and Hubert smiled and laughed, thinking the danger was over. Just then, they both noticed the waterfall ahead of them.

"Oh no." Megamind groaned. He grabbed a pilow and tried to use it as an oar.

"Just do something!" Megamind screamed.

"Help is on the way!" Phil called. He then noticed a heavy rock and got an idea. He heard Megamind screaming and praying for help and ran to the top of the mountain, "Just a minute!" He took a stick and put it under the rock and stepped on it numerous times before the rock broke off and rolled down the hill. Megamind screamed, thinking the rock was going to crush him, but it landed on the bed and launched him and Hubert to the sky. The blue genius grabbed the bear for safety unaware that the bed fell down the waterfall and landed on the ground unconcious.

Hubert got of him as Phil and the other animals gasped at what happened to Megamind.

"Oh no!" Phil ran over to him. He checked to make sure he is okay. He moved his arm, but it was limp at the moment. He lightly tapped his cheek, "Wake up! Wake up!" he slapped him. He tried to do CPR, but spat out the taste in disgust. Since he couldn't do that, he took Hubert and Hamish and rubbed them together, making their fur electric.

"Clear!" he said he used them as a defibulator, shocking Megamind awake.

Megamind checked himself and smiled, relieved that he's alive.

"I was heading into the light and you pulled me right back and here I am!" Megamind smiled for joy. He hugged Phil as he said, "You saved my life!"

"Yeah, I know." Phil said. "Well, no, it's not that big of a deal."

"It is a big deal! Look! I almost went over that waterfall! Wait..." Megamind then got confused. "On my bed. How did my bed get in the river?"

"Uh," Phil said, trying to think of a good excuse "About that..." However the saytr had no choice but to confess. "Actually, I put your bed in the water."

Megamind's confusion face turned into one of anger as he dropped him before he started to leave.

"I didn't mean you any harm." Phil said. "I just wanted to calmly float you away." Megamind stopped. "Look, everyone here needs the trees and you're chopping them down! So..we've got a big problem."

Hubert went to Megamind's pajama leg and smiled at him with big puppy eyes. Megamind sighed because he wanted to make that Thneed and make his family proud, but he chopped down the trees, it would hurt Phil and the animals completley.

"Alright, look." he said as he knelt down. "I hearby swear that I will never chop down another tree." He put his hand to his heart and held his other hand up, "I promise."

"Thank you." Phil said in appreciation. "But I'm gonna keep my eye on you."

"Good. Now I've got a big day tomorrow so I'm going to get some sleep." Megamind said as he rubed Phil's head. He walked away and then remembered, walking to the other side, "Right when I find my bed."

* * *

The next morning, as the three shrimp cawed like roosters, inside the house, Megamind was sleeping in his bed when he turned and saw that Phil was in there too, snoring.

He screamed, waking Phil up as he screamed and accidentally punched Megamind in the jaw.

As Megamind rubbed his jaw, he asked, "Uh, what-" Megamind's looked around and saw that EVERYONE of the forest residents were there, sleeping like little angels. "Question: What are _they_ doing here? And follow up if I may, _**WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE?!"**_

Phil chuckled at this, "About that. After the incident last night, we found one of your socks so we came here to return it, but when we came here, you are asleep." He picked up a sock as Megamind wasn't buying it. He then noticed a leak and looked up to see that it was really a bear Bongo sleeping on his lamp and it was his drool that got his face.

"Exactly. And sleeping is the body's way of telling people to go away." Megamind glared at Phil.

"I know, but you looked so cozy and it was cozy. So we fell asleep." Phil rubbed the book in which Hubert is sleeping in. "No harm done.

"No harm done? NO HARM DONE?" Megamind groaned in annoyance. He wanted them out of here and he wanted them out NOW. He looked and gasped when he saw a shrimp taking a bath in his tea glass.

"I put my lips on th-well, I used to anyways." Megamind said.

Megamind gasped when he saw a Starly, trying to lay an egg a bowl "Eww. Did you'd just-In my bowl?!" Megamind screamed, noticing that the Starly just laid an egg in his best bowl. The Starly smiled and high-fived his buddies.

Phil took Megamind's toothbrush and walked past him saying while brushing his horns with it, "Why do you have one of thes?" Phil said, "You don't even have horns."

He dropped the toothbrush and walked off. Megamind took his toothbrush and grimaced as it's now got bugs and grease on it from Phil's horns.

"Okay, that's it!" Megamind said.

"What? I thought we made a deal last night."

"Yes, and I said I wouldn't chop down anymore trees!" Megamind said.

"And I said I was gonna keep an eye on you." Phil said. "I'm starving! What's for breakfast?" He opened the fridge to see that a couple of animals were sleeping in there and Koda was eating sticks of butter. Megamind's face was stunned as Phil chuckled, "Breakfast is overated."

Megamind felt like he was gonna blow his top off, but then he calmed down and said, "You know what? I got work to do. Yeah." he took off his pajamas, though we don't see him doing it and said, "I got to go into town and sell my Thneed." After he put his clothes on, he showed Phil the said pink cloth made from the tuffs of the trees from before.

Phil laughed at this. Really?, "You chopped down one of my trees to make that piece of garbage?" he continued to laugh.

" "Garbage?"" asked Megamind. "Oh no. oh no! You do not get it. This is revolutionary product! It will change the world as we know it!" smiled Megamind. He then pushed a couple of bears aside and introduced this 'revolutionary product' like some commercial announcer such as Billy Mayes(R.I.P), "It has a million uses. Look at this! It's a swimsuit!"

He showed Koda wearing the Thneed as a sumo's outfit, though he said it as a swiimsuit. Koda giggled before Megamind took the Thneed off of him and said, "Mud tracks all over the floor from uninvited guests? Well, the Thneed sure comes in handy for that!" he wiped the tracks off with the Thneed making it clean. "Wait there's more! Thanks to its all natural micro-fibers, the Thneed is super absorbant." He then put it in a glass making it suck up the water. "It also works as a hat."

He put the Thneed onto Phil who glared at him. "You might wanna wring it out first." Megamind said.

Phl groaned and said throwing the Thneed back to Megamind, "Go ahead! Knock yourself out! But nobody's gonna buy it."

As Megamind goes to the door he says, "Good to know!" he grabbed his guitar and said, "Well fortunately, you are not the target market, weirdo.

"You're bringing a guitar?" asked Phil.

"Oh yeah. I got a little jingle." said Megamind. "I'm gonna blow some minds, gonna sell some Thneeds." He then left, closing the door.

* * *

End of Chapter 6

The next chapter and final part of Part 2 of Megamind's story is he sells the Thneed, but selling it isn't good until a customer wears it and he bcomes a success. Read and Review.


	8. Chapter 7: Everybody Needs a Thneed

Here is the chapter where Megamind sells the Thneed.

* * *

**Chapter 7: Everybody Needs a Thneed **

Meanwhile in the town square, Megamind was playing his guitar as Minion watched. A lot of people gathered around the town square to see them and possibly buy the Thneed. Megamind played a rock tune and started to sing.

Megamind:_** Everybody needs a Thneed **_

_**A fine thing that all people-**_

Just then a tomato hit him in the face and everybody started to laugh at him.

**End Flashback...**

* * *

"Obviously I didn't sell it the first day..." Old Megamind narrated to Victor and Sparky, who just finished the steak.

* * *

**Flashback...**

Young Megamind continued singing when a little girl named Mertle Edmonds came to him.

Megamind: _** The Thneed is good**_

_**The Thneed is great-**_

Mertle grabbed Megamind's guitar. They did a tug of war over it in which Mertle won against. She slammed the guitar into a pillar breaking it, much to the audience's delight.

"_Or the second day..." _Old Megamind narrated.

A tomato got hit in young Megamind's face. He wiped it and glared, "Hey!" A tomato was almost going to hit him, but instead it hit Minion instead.

"Not cool, man! Not cool!" Minion said.

"_Or the third, or fourth or fifth day."_ narrated Old Megamind.

It turns out that everybody was buying tomatoes to throw at Megamind and Minion and they were waiting in line to do it.

"_Until finally..."_ Old Megamind said while Young Megamind got so mad.

"That's it! You know what? I'm done with this thing!" Megamind said as he left the square, making everybody disappointed. As he walked away, Minion tried to calm Megamind down, "Boss, take it easy."

"My family was right, Minion! I quit!" said Megamind throwing the Thneed away.

"You can't just quit now!" Minion said.

As luck would have it, the Thneed flew until it landed on the head of a girl named Draculaura who was reading a book. The vampire tried to get the Thneed off of her, but it felt like she was stuck to it. Then she smiled, realizing it was cool and moved her head back and forth to loosen it.

"Hey, cool hat." said a kid, Jackson Jekyll making Draculaura blush.

"Oh my gosh! I totally want one of those." said Cleo de Nile as Draculaura smiled from how much attention she was getting.

"That thing makes me like you more." said another girl Toralei Stripes.

Draculaura chuckles sheepishly. Seems that Megamind's invention proves to be a success after all.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phil, Hubert, Nemo and a baby Starly were playing cards. Phil chuckled and put his five diamonds down, but the baby Starly picked it up, making Phil groan. They then notice Megamind and Minion come home with sad looks.

"Hey! Where's your Thneed? Did you sell it?" asked Phil.

"Hey." Megamind smiled before said, "No. Didn't sell it." he knelt down and said. "Turns out, it's ahead of its time, I guess."

"Hey, you gave it your best shot. Right? What more can you do?"Phil said to him. "Come on, take a seat. We'lll deal you in."

Megamind saw their little game and asked, "What are we playing?"

"I'm playing poker. He's playing Go Fish and I think he's hungry." said Phil. The baby Starly took a card from Nemo and ate it, making him sad.

* * *

Later on, Megamind was making pancakes for his...'newfound' friends. Once he finished a batch, he tossed them into the air, Hubert was holding a plate and caught them onto it. Megamind took the pancakes from him and turned to the other bears, fish and Starlys.

"Who is up for ninths?" he asked.

All of them groaned because they were too full from the last batches, but Koda was raising his hand, wanting more, even though he ate a lot. Phil sat up from the bed and sighed.

"Alright, pass them over." he said.

"Yeah. See?" Megamind smirked.

Suddenly, a rumble was heard, startling the heck out of Megamind as he held the pancakes. "What's going on?" he asked. Soon the vibaration grew bigger and bigger that Megamind, Phil and the animals ran out of the house.

Megamind looked out and gasped, "Oh no! That's a lot of people!"

It turns out, it was a lot of people, but it wasn't an angry mob. Because the Thneed had landed on Draculaura's head and it became an instant success. They sang as they came over as Minion and the animals ran off.

Megamind and Phil's jaws dropped in shock as everybody in town came in singing the song that Megamind was trying to sing.

Townspeople: _**Everybody needs a Thneed**_

_**A fine thing that all people need!**_

Megamind noticed that Phil was holding onto him like in Scooby Doo. However as the crowd came closer, they huddled for protection.

_**The Thneed is good, the Thneed is great**_

_**Let's hope we're not too late!**_

Draculaura: _**It's a super-trendy hat**_

A tiger, Vitaly took it from Draculaura and used it as a tightrope while his assistant Gia did an acrobat trick on it.

Vitaly: _**A tightrope for an acrobat**_

He tossed it and a girl named Coraline used it as a net.

Coraline: _**A net for catching butterflies**_

Then a man named Alejandro took it and smirked, using it a thing you use for exercise, accidentally rubbing Coraline against him briefly.

Alejandro: _**Daily use for EXERCIIIIIIIIIISE!**_

Townspeople:_** Everybody need a Thneed**_

_**(A THNEED)**_

_**A fine thing that all people need**_

_**(WE NEED)**_

_**Everybody needs a thneed **_

_**(ahhhhhhhhhhh)**_

_**We want the thneed **_

_**(ahhhhhhhhhhh)**_

They started to pay Megamind, making him smile.

"Oh, yeah! We're in buisness!" Megamind smiled as everyone started to give him the cash much to Phil's worry.

_**We need a thneed **_

_**(Ahhhhhhhhhhh)**_

"Mom? Hey, it's me! I told you I was gonna be a success!" Megamind said as he called Spectra on his phone, "You need to bring the whole family here right now! WE'RE GONNA BE RICH!"

_**We need a Thneeeeeeeeeeeeeed!**_

Phil glared at him, as if to say that he shouldn't be doing this.

"What?" Megamind said. "I'm gonna need all the help I can get. Don't worry." Then the flashback ended.

* * *

End of Chapter 7

The next chapter is where after escaping from Farquaad's surveillances again after he destroys Elsa's paintings, he hears the final part of Megamind's story where after visiting, Megamind's family convince him to chop the trees down, which of course means breaking his promise to Phil. Read and REview


	9. Chapter 8: How Bad Can I Be?

Here is the chapter where it goes from bad to worse in Victor's town and in Megamind's story.

* * *

**Chapter 8: How Bad Can I Be?**

Back in Thneedville, the next day, Victor and Sparky were riding on the monocycle to take Agatha shopping. They told Agatha the rest of the story when they got back yesterday and still determined to get the tree for their crushes.

"So has he told you how to get a tree yet?" asked Agatha.

"Actually, no!" Victor said. "I think he's gonna get to that part really soon!" They stopped at the enterance of the store, "Here we are."

"What?" Agatha said, making Victor and Sparky sigh. Agatha laughed, knowing that it's a joke before she jumped off the monocycle. "I'll just be a minute!"

Just as she ran into the store, Victor and Sparky sighed until they saw two familiar figures making their eyes widen.

"Hey, Elsa!" said Victor.

Elsa, who was carrying two buckets of paint for her mural and walking Persephone heard the call and said, "Hi, Victor, what's up?"

"Oh, you know, me and Sparky, just cruising." Victor said, trying to be as smooth as he can, "Putting out the vibe. Me, my dog and my thoughts."

Sparky then licked his paw and smooth back his top fur. Persephone giggled at this.

Just then Agatha returned with a bag load of groceries before noticing Elsa and Persephone.

"Is that the girl you're always talking about?" asked Agatha.

Victor screamed, not wanting his grandma to embarrass him in front of her. Sparky groaned.

"Grandma, stop making things up!" said Victor.

"She's even prettier than-" Agatha said while Victor put on his glasses, "Okay, gotta run! Bye!

Sparky barked goodbye as his master and grandmother drove off, leaving Elsa and Persephone a smile. "I think I'm falling for him." thought Elsa. Persephone barked.

"Okay, Grandma, let's get you home." said Victor.

* * *

When Persephone and Elsa reached home, they couldn't believe their eyes. The mural was washed away. It seemed like Farquaad saw on his surveillance cameras that Elsa had a thing for trees and because trees would ruin his business, he washed them away. Elsa was devastated and shocked, but Persephone growled knowing that Farquaad was bad.

* * *

Meanwhile, after dropping off Agatha and taking a bag of marshmallows to bring to Megamind, Victor and Sparky went to the door. They went to the spot where the button is, but no matter how hard Victor pulled, the door wouldn't budge. Seems like Farquaad had locked the button too!

Victor growled and Sparky did too. This was frustrating. They looked around saw that if they can't get out the old fashioned way, they'd have to do it the daredevil way.. They rode acros one person's house and into Huy's house by accident. The latter was taking a shower when he noticed Victor and Sparky and screamed.

"Sorry, so sorry." Victor apologized as Huy threw a rubber ducky at him before going up the stairs. "Did not wanna see that." Sparky shuddered in agreement.

They rode out the window and onto the penthouse of another roof, onto another roof, then going around a spiral roof before reaching the top of the wall. They slid down the wall screaming, but landed on the ground safely and continued riding off.

"That was...wow!" Victor said. "What do you think, Sparky? Sparky?"

The dog didn't answer for he was green and sick.

* * *

Finally, they reached Megamind's house and didn't bother going to the doorbell this time after what happened the last two days ago.

"Hey! We're back!" Victor called.

"What have you got there?" Old Megamind asked, noticing the bag. He then knew it was his favorite snack and smiled before getting his long horn. Victor smiled and poured some marshmallows into the horn before Megamind sucked them up through the horn like a straw and ate them.

"Thank you, boys." he said before swallowing them. He then continued his story, "Picture this..."

* * *

**Flashback...**

Nemo was on the Truffula Tree trying to get a fruit with Koda trying to watch him.

"_Sun shining, a blue sky, a perfect day."_ Megamind narrated.

Nemo reached the fruit, but he held onto it as Koda laughed while we zoom up to see some bears doing their own business.

"_It all went downhill from there."_ Megamind narrated.

Suddenly a rumbling was heard, making all the animals wonder and confused. Then it grew bigger and bigger until Minion noticed and ran off, "Megamind, it's your family!"

Yes! Megamind's family was driving over with Spectra driving a big truck, she drove so fast, she didn't notice Flounder was stuck to her grill. She kept on driving until at last, she reached Megamind's house. Flounder didn't feel so good and fell off the grill.

Megamind, Phil and the animals came over to see the big truck and inside, a flash of light like radium hit it, making it bright. The animals and Phil were confused until the door opened revealing a silhouette. The silhouette walked out of the trailer to reveal that it was Madame Medusa. She looked around the surroundings in disgust.

"What a dump." she said.

"Hey, Aunt Medusa!" Megamind waved.

Then Dash and Kwan came out of the trailer. "Hey, Kwan, check this out!" said Dash. He picked up Hamish and told Kwan, "Go long!"

"No, Dash, that's actually not a...okay." Megamind tried to say, but he gave up when Dash threw Hamish like a football.

"Go long! Go long!" said Dash.

"I got it! I got it!" Kwan said as he tried to catch it, but he hit a tree, but luckily the bear landed softly on the Truffula tree before he go and fell onto Kwan's face.

"Got it!" Kwan said muffled.

Dash laughed at this, "He totally ran into that tree!" he high-fived Megamind so hard. As he left, Megamind cringed in pain. Finally, Edgar came out of the car like a footstool for Spectra, now wearing a minx scarf to come out. As she climbed off of Edgar, she gasped, "Megi, is that you?"

"Mom!" Megamind laughed

"There he is! There's my big, suddenly successful son!" Spectra hugged and kissed her son's cheek. As she did, Phil noticed the minx scarf and touched it before a shocked look came onto his face.

"We always knew you would make it, Megamind." Spectra said. She turned to Edgar with a glare, "Right?"

Edgar didn't know what to say, except with a smile, "Hey! I love this guy!" he hugged his nephew.

"But you always said I wouldn't amount to anything, remember?" asked Megamind, remembering the words that his family told him before he left home.

"Oh, hush your mouth. I was just trying to motivate you." said Spectra.

"I am really glad that you clarified that because it actually hurt my feelings for a really long time." Megamind glared at her. He put Edgar down and said, "Anyways, you're all here, you all work for me and that's cool! So...let's get to work."

Spectra smiled, then she called, "Dash! Kwan! Set up the RV!" Dash and Kwan heard their mom's call, "Would you stop throwing that bear?" Dash and Kwan dropped the bear and went over with Kwan running him over.

Dash pushed the button on the RV and in like seconds or more, it transformed into a giant state of the art home which accidentally hit a Starly and made Phil shocked. It seemed like Megamind's family was going to move into his forest and he wasn't going to do the same thing he did to Megamind again.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, time out!" Phil told them, blocking them. "Stop. Don't move an inch. Nobody's moving in here. You gotta go. Goodbye!"

"So who invited the little goatman?" Medusa asked teasingly.

"You calling me a goatman?! I'll go right up your nose!" Phil yelled.

Medusa had Edgar hold her purse and Phil cracked his neck as both prepared to fight, but Megamind stopped him, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, you wouldn't hit a woman!"

Phil stopped and pointed to Medusa, "That's a woman?"

Megamind got in between and said to his family, "Everyone, cool it. Let's not get off on the wrong foot here. Family, this is my friend..."

"Acquaintance." Phil corrected, putting his arm down.

"Acquaintance, very good acquaintance, Philotetes. He speaks for the trees." Megamind said.

"Call me Phil." Phil said. "And that's right. And on behalf on the trees, GET OUT!"

Megamind's family gasped in shock at what they just heard. Megamind turned around and glared, "Will you just-Be nice! This is my family and I'm gonna need their help if my company's gonna get bigger. Okay?"

Phil glared at him, "Bigger?"

"Yeah." Megamind smiled, "This isn't some rinky-dink operation anymore. I got plans. Big plans, a vision of a world filled with Thneeds! It's gonna be huge!"

Phil sighed in sadness. It didn't want to come to this and his...acquaintance wasn't the same guy anymore, instead he was turning into a money-sucking typhoon. So, he said, "Which way does a tree fall?"

"Uh, down?"Megamind asked.

"A tree falls the way it leans." Phil explained sadly. "Be careful which way you lean." He then walked off, leaving Megamind confused, yet sad by what he meant.

* * *

A few days later, Megamind was drawing his plans for his factory to create more Thneeds. Of course, due to his promise to Phil, he wouldn't cut down a tree. Instead, he had his family harvest them of their tuffs which is easy and axe-free. As Megamind drew his plans he said, "I mean, look at this! It's amazing. I am so proud of myself.

Just then, Spectra popped up by his window.

"Megi, we've got ourselves a little problem." Spectra said.

"Problem?" asked Megamind. What type of problem?

Spectra nodded, "See, we're not making Thneeds fast enough."

"Harvesting the tuffs takes too long!" Edgar called as he pushed a huge cartload of tuffs.

Turns out the reason it's taking too long is because Dash and Kwan were plucking off the tuff like petals and putting them into the cart. What idiots? Spectra shook her head.

Megamind noticed the 'problem'. "What else can we do?"

Spectra smirked an evil, greedy smirk and said, "Well, and this just came to me, we could always start chopping down the trees." Spectra said.

"What?" Megamind asked in shock.

"Now you're thinking. That would speed things up!" Edgar called as he pushed the heavy cart.

Megamind's eyes widen in shock! Chop down the trees? That means breaking his promise to Phil! And his acquaintance will not be happy if that ever happened again! That's not good!

"But-" Megamind was about to say.

"No 'buts', Megamind," Spectra said. "You're running a business now. You have to do what's best for the company and for your mama."

Megamind thought this over. He didn't want his promise to Phil and keep on harvesting the tuffs, but if he doesn't, his family will disown him and he'll be a disgrace to the family.

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to chop down a few trees." said Megamind, smiling nervously and guilty.

Spectra smiled, "You made me so proud, Megi. Come here!" she hugged him.

"Hey! I love this guy!" Edgar said.

So, under Spectra's orders, Dash and Kwan picked up two axes and headed off into the forest.

* * *

Meanwhile, Phil, was teaching Hubert, a baby Starly and Nemo how to balance on themselves, when a CHOP was heard, making them fall. Phil looked and saw to his horror, Dash and Kwan were chopping the trees down.

"No, no, no, no, no! Stop it! Please! Stop!" Phil cried. However, Dash and Kwan ignored him.

"Take that, you stupid tree!" Dash laughed.

Phil couldn't take this and ran over to see Megamind and wonder what's going on, just then, a pitchfork blocked his way. He looked up and saw that it was Medusa.

"Where do you think you're going?" Medusa picked up Phil by the tail and threw him in the air, before she caught him by the horns.

"Excuse me, sir. I need to talk with your boss!" Phil demanded, showing Megamind. Megamind, closed the curtains on his window.

"Oh, I'm sorry." Medusa said in fake sympathy, "but 's not seeing anyone right now."

"Yeah, well, he'll see me. so..." Phil said then he screamed, "Hey, keep your paws off me!"

"Give me a reason, shorty." said Medusa as Megamind looked from the curtain in concern.

"Hey," Phil said, noticing Megamind, "You broke your promise! You're better than this! You gotta stop! This is bad!" Megamind glared at him and closed the curtain.

"Have a nice day!" Medusa tossed Phil back into the woods.

"Bad?" asked Megamind. "I'm not bad. I'm the good guy here. He just doesn't get it." He said to the baby Starly on his guitar, "Do you think I'm bad?"

The Starly just said, "Starly!" as if to say, "Yes." but Megamind misheard it.

"Thank you." He said. "I mean, something good finally happens to me and he just has to come along and rain on my parade. What's his problem?" The Starly quacked. "See?" He played a few tunes on his guitar and smirked, "Bad! Right."

Megamind left his desk, opened the door and saw the beautiful Truffula forest again, before playing his guitar. Megamind played his guitar and the animal danced to the tune a bit before Megamind started singing while his family followed, carrying axes to chop down the trees.

Megamind:_**How ba-a-a-ad can I be?**_

_**I'm just doing what comes naturally**_

_**How ba-a-a-a-d can I be?**_

_**I'm just following my destiny**_

_**How ba-a-a-ad can I be?**_

_**I'm just doing what comes naturally**_

_**How ba-a-a-a-ad can I be?**_

_**How bad can I possibly be?**_

Now Megamind is dressed in a black buisness suit with blue gloves and a blue cape and top hat, still holding his guitar. A spotlight shone on Phil. Phil got mad and was about to face Megamind, but he fell through a trap door.

Megamind:_** Well there's a principle of nature**_

Chorus: _**(Principle of Nature)**_

Megamind:_** That almost every creature knows**_

_**Called survival of the fittest**_

Chorus: _**(Survival of the fittest)**_

Megamind:_** And check it this is how it goes**_

_**The animal that eats has got to scratch and fight**_

_**And claw and bite and punch**_

_**And the animal that doesn't well **_

_**The animal that doesn't**_

_**Winds up someone else's **_

_**L-l-l-l-l-lunch**_

Phil fell until he landed in a pot. Megamind put pepper on him as Phil screamed and got out of the pot.

Spectra, Dash, Kwan, Medusa and Edgar:_** Munch, munch, munch, munch munch**_

Megamind went into the audience's faces for a second,"I'm just saying!" He backed up as his family marched behind him carrying the axes.

Megamind and Chorus:_** How ba-a-a-a-ad can I be?**_

Megamind:_** I'm just doing what comes naturally**_

Megamind and Chorus: _**How ba-a-a-a-ad can I be?**_

The family flip their axes in the air making the trees be chopped down as Phil and the animals ran for cover. Just then they ran off when they saw the axe machine that Victor and Sparky dodged a few chapters ago as it chopped the trees down and the factory was built. We see Medusa riding a arrow, but it reveals that the arrow is on a graph that Megamind pointed at.

Megamind:_** I'm just following my destiny**_

Megamind and Chorus:_** How ba-a-a-a-ad can I be?**_

Megamind:_** I'm just doing what comes naturally**_

Megamind and Chorus: _**How ba-a-a-a-ad can I be?**_

Megamind: _**How bad can I possibly be?**_

_**Well, there's a principle in business**_

Chorus:_**(Principle in business)**_

Megamind:_** That everybody knows is sound**_

Chorus:_** (People with the money)**_

Megamind: _**Makes this ever-loving world go round**_

Soon, Megamind's factory became so big, that they made it bigger and bigger and not just that, they became richer and richer from people buying the Thneeds. Phil held onto the bar that Megamind was standing on but he fell off, but Megamind caught him as more of him multiplied before Phil's eyes.

_**So I'm biggering my company**_

_**I'm biggering my factory**_

_**I'm biggering my corporate sign**_

_**Everybody out there can take care of yours **_

_**And me? **_

_**I'll take care of mine, mine, mine, mine mine!**_

Medusa danced with a dollar sign on the back of her dress.

Chorus: _**(Shake the bottom line)**_

Megamind:_** Let me hear you say, "Smogedy Smoke!"**_

As cue, smoke appeared, and the Starlys lost most of their feathers, making them unable to fly.

Chorus: _**Smogedy Smoke!**_

Megamind:_** Schlopadee Scholop!**_

Then toxic waste filled the clean waters, making the fish covered in it, disgusted and shock.

Chorus: _**Schlopadee Schlop!**_

Megamind: _**Complain all you want**_

_**It's never ever ever gonna stop**_

Megamind took a fruit from the bears and ate it. Then Penelope, Edgar, Dash, Kwan and Medusa sang loud, making them blow away.

Megamind: _** Come on now!**_

_**How bad can I possibly be? **_

Inside the factory which is now full of dough, Megamind and his family did a rock pose as they walked down the long stairs. He pets Hubert making him smile.

Megamind and Chorus:_** How ba-a-a-a-ad can I be?**_

Megamind:_** I'm just building the economy**_

Megamind and Chorus:_** How ba-a-a-a-ad can I be?**_

Megamind is now surrounded by paparazzi as he gives a coin to a homeless man. The homeless man reveals himself to be Edgar in disguise.

Megamind: _**A portion of proceeds goes to charity**_

Megamind and Chorus: _**How ba-a-a-a-ad can I be?**_

Megamind:_**How bad can I possibly be?**_

Megamind puts Phil in the trunk of his car and it drives off as Megamind makes a fake "oops" face.

_**Let's see**_

_**All the customers are buying**_

_**And the money is multiplying**_

_**And the PR people are lying**_

Phil tries to get Megamind to stop this by gesturing to the animals who are sad, sick, and homeless, but he ignores him and goes off. Phil tries to pull Megamind's cape, but he fell. Instead, a Thneed landed in his hands and the paparazzi appeared, taking pictures of him. A billboard said, "Saytr Approved" for the product. Megamind blasted his sound system, making it look like the trees are being cut down.

_**And the lawyers are denying**_

_**Who cares if a few trees are dying**_

_**This is all so gratifying**_

Phil got mad. Enough is enough! Phil and the others saw more of the trees being cut down in horror. How could Megamind turn from such a kind wimpy dreamer to a cruel, rich jerk? All he could do was run away as Megamind finished his song as he towered over them like a giant.

_**How bad **_

_**How bad can this possibly be?**_

* * *

End of Chapter 8

Not good. Megamind's family pressured him to chop down the trees. Now his greedy heart took over the kindness he had. Anyways, the next chapter is where Megamind finishes his story and give Victor and Sparky a gift that means something to Victor besides Elsa. Read and Review.


	10. Chapter 9: The Last Tree and Seed

Here is the chapter where Megamind finishes his story.

* * *

**Chapter 9: The Last Tree and Seed**

Back in Megamind's story, the factory was still running business and more Thneeds were made. The bad was that since Spectra pressured her son to chop down the trees, the trees are almost gone, the animals are hungry, sick and homeless from the pollution in the water and the air. It has to be stopped. Inside, Megamind walked down the hallways to his office. He checked his pocket watch and continued to his office as Dash and Kwan, being his doormen opened and closed the door after he entered.

Megamind sat in his chair, still not caring about what's going on out there. He looked at a model of the city he was going to build: Thneedville. Which is the exact same freaking city that Victor and Sparky live.

"So how are things?" said a voice.

Megamind turned and noticed a sad Phil sitting on the rails of the balcony.

"What are you doing here?" he demanded.

"Happy yet?" Phil turned around and said. "You fill that hole deep inside of you? Or you still want more?"

"Look," Megamind glared at him. "If you've got a problem with what I'm doing, why haven't you used your quote-unquote powers to stop me?"

Phil sighed, "I told you, that's not how it works."

"Right, I forgot." Megamind said, coming onto the porch, "You're a fraud. I need you to get out! Now!"

Phil hopped off the rail and said, "Why? Do I make you uncomfortable? Remind you of the promises you made? The man you used to be?"

Megamind could've just had the blackest part of his heart remended when he heard those words, but instead he glared at him and said, "You know what? You can just shut your goatee. My concience is clear!" Phil backed away as Megamind walked down the porch steps, following him. "I have done nothing illegal. I have my rights, and I intend to keep on biggering, biggering, biggering and biggering, turnning more Truffula Trees into Thneeds!"

Phil slipped and landed on the ground, hurt by what Megamind just said. "And NOTHING is going to stop me!"

Just then, the two heard a grim noise and to their shock, the axe machine had just chopped down the last Truffula Tree.

"That's it. The very last one. Maybe THAT will stop you." Phil said with a heavy heart, sad that his acquaintance had turned evil and greedy, that he broke his promise to not chop the trees down, that all his animal and Pokemon friends are sick/dying.

Megamind's heart grew again. This time, Megamind realized that his cruelty and greed and destroyed the one thing Phil loved. What's even worse is that he now realized what Phil had meant by a tree falls the way it leans and he just leaned over to the dark side. Megamind looked around and saw that everything now was polluted, wasted and toxic all over and sadness grew into his heart.

"What have I done?" he thought.

So, the Thneed was no more.

"Somebody made a bundle on that thing." said a worker Squidward as another worker wrapped up the billboard posters. "I wonder what the next million dollar invention's gonna be." With that he started to cough from the toxic air. The other worker turned around and it was revealed to be Lord Farquaad in his teenager years

Farquaad noticed the squid coughing and got an idea that'll change the future...or so he thinks. "Yeah, I wonder..."

Back at the factory, Megamind was still feeling remorseful about what he's done when Penelope now in the packed up RV started to drive off when Spectra stopped the truck. She turned down the window and said, "Son, you have let me down."**(A/N: Don't blame him, you're the one who should be let down.)**

She then turned to Dash and Kwan with a smile, "Dash, you're my new favorite child." With that, they drove off.

Megamind looked and saw Phil on the stone circle from before and all the animals came behind him and glared at him.

"Hey, look, I don't want any trouble." Megamind said.

"And you won't get any. Not from them." Phil told him. He and Megamind then saw the Starlys, fish and bears walk off sadly. "Thanks to you and your hacking and smogging and glupping, they can't live here anymore. So I'm sending them off. Hopefully, they're able to find a better place out there somewhere."

Then Megamind noticed someone joining the animal parade.

"Minion?" he asked.

"Sorry, Boss." Minion said and walked away.

"Minion!" Megamind called. Then he noticed Hubert also joining the crowd. "Hey, Hubert." Hubert turned and Megamind offered a marshmallow, trying to prove he was the same ol' jolly guy from before. Instead, Hubert ignored him and walked away. Megamind felt even more remorseful as he stared at Phil who had sad eyes. Megamind took off his hat as Phil shook his head.

"_You brought this on yourself." _he thought and didn't say any other word. So a glowing light appeared as he took the seat of his pants and floated up into that little hole in the sky as Megamind watched in sadness. He then looked at the rock that said "Unless" in a sad tone.

**End Flashback...**

* * *

Victor and Sparky looked at the circled stone sadly. They realize that this tree was more than to impress Elsa and Persephone, but it was a symbol of love, nature and beauty. After hearing Megamind's story, they couldn't help but feel sorry for the guy.

"So this really is all your fault." said Victor to Old Megamind. "You destroyed everything."

Sparky whined a bit.

"Yes." Megamind said remorseful. "And each day since Phil left, I sat here regretting everything I've done, staring at the word, "unless", and wondering what it meant." Then he saw Victor who had picked up Sparky and said, "But now I'm thinking...well, maybe you and your dog are the reason Phil left that message there."

"Us?" Victor asked, puzzled. "Why would he leave that for us?"

"Because unless someone like you cares a whole awful lot, nothing's going to get better. It's not." Megamind said. Megamind turned around and went to get something as Victor and Sparky looked puzzled. Then his blue glove reached out and dropped something from the window and Victor caught it. It was a brown seed. Victor took the seed and stared at it.

"The last Truffula seed." Megamind explained. "You and Sparky need to plant it, Victor."

"Yeah, but nobody cares about trees anymore." said Victor, remembering that Farquaad and the citizens haven't seen a real tree and think they're disgusting and dirty.

"Then make them care." Megamind said. "Plant the seed in the middle of the town, where everyone can see. Change the way things are. I know it may seem small and insignificant, but it's not about what it is, it's about what it can become. That's not just a seed, any more than you are just a boy with a stitched up puppy like Sparky."

Victor looked at it and then remembered Elsa who wanted to see a real living tree and they were going to get it to impress her, but now Victor realized this. It's not just for Elsa, it's for his town and everyone who had truly missed out on its history. Victor and Sparky stared at each other in determination and realized what they have to do besides impress the girls: remind the town of nature and the importance of it. They ran to the monocycle and Victor put Sparky in and started it up.

"We won't let you down." Victor said as Sparky barked in agreement.

"I know." Megamind said as he watched Victor and Sparky leave, with hope that Victor will plant the seed by the time he reaches home.

* * *

End of Chapter 9

The next chapter is where Victor and Sparky head back home and when Farquaad finds out about the seed, it's a race against time for Victor, Sparky, Elsa, Persephone, Susan and Agatha to reach the middle of town. Read and Review.


	11. Chapter 10: The Chase is On!

Here is the race to plant the seed.

* * *

**Chapter 10: The Chase is On!**

No sooner or later, Victor and his dog had go home from under the sewers(gross, but it worked in Les Miserables). They peeked out the manhole and saw the cat surveillance camera about to stare at them and alert Farquaad that they disobeyed orders, but Victor took off helmet and knocked it off the trash.

It kept meowing, but Victor and Sparky used the monocycle and rammed it over, destroying it. Victor picked up his helmet, put it on and sighed in relief.

"That was a close one." he said. He looked at the seed in determination unaware that the cat head turned around and examined it as he drove away.

* * *

As they reached his neighborhood, Sparky barked.

"Sparky, we're just making a little stop." said Victor as he spun his bike around near Elsa's house. "Hey Elsa! Elsa!"

Elsa opened the door and asked as Victor spun around on his monocycle, "Victor?"

Persephone came out too and she tilt her head in confusion at Sparky who was trying his best not to get dizzy.

"What are you doing?" Elsa asked.

"Meet me at my house!" Victor said as he turned around.

"What?" Elsa asked confused.

"My house! Okay?" Victor said as he and Sparky drove off.

* * *

Soon as they got home, Sparky jumped over the window of Victor's room and Victor climbed after him. "Gotta plant the seed, got to plant the seed. We're gonna need water." said Victor.

Sparky got a water bottle and gave it to him.

"And, uh, something to dig with." said Victor.

Sparky brought hi a shovel.

"Good boy." Victor smiled as his dog licked his face.

"Victor!" Susan's voice called making him and Sparky groan.

"Mom. I'm busy, mom!" Victor called.

Susan didn't buy it, "Victor Frankenstein, you get down here right now! I am not kidding with you!"

Victor and Sparky sighed as they went out of the room. As Victor slammed the door, the water bottle that Sparky brought, landed on the seed. Then as if a miracle happened, it started to bloom a little...

Victor and Sparky ran downstairs and saw Susan in the living room with Farquaad, Telonius and the other guards.

"Victor, I'd like you to meet Lord Farquaad, the most powerful man in town." Susan said, with nervous gritty teeth.

Victor and Sparky could only scream and Victor could've demanded,**_ "MOM, HOW DID HE FIND OUR HOUSE?!"_**, but instead he and Sparky thought, _"Oh no. We're in trouble."_

"There they are!" Farquaad said. "Hello, Victor. Hello, Sparky."

Sparky only growled at him.

"Uh," Victor tried to say, "Hi."

"Isn't he clever, Lord Farquaad?" asked Susan, nervously. He knows his own name and everything including Sparky." she gently pushed her son towards him so he could shake his hand in greetings, but instead Farquaad pulled Victor over and shook his hand from there.

"You know what I would love right now, Mrs. Frankenstein?" Farquaad asked. "A delicious cookie." Susan was about to respond, but he cut her off, "Wonderful. Vick, his little pooch and I'll stay here and talk."

"Sure, why don't you go ahead and adopt them?" Susan laughed at her little joke. "I'm just kidding. That was a joke. I was joking." she laughed nervously as she left the room, "I'll just get your cookie."

As soon as she left the room, Farquaad glared at him, "I know you and Sparky have it, Victor. So let's put a hand to this nonsense, shall we?" Victor and Sparky glared at him. "Hand it over."

"I'm sorry...I don't know what you're talking about." Victor lied, glaring at him.

"Really?" Farquaad asked as he clenched his fist in anger. "Well then...I guess you wouldn't mind us checking your room." He dashed to the stairs and ordered, "Telonius, guards! Find the seed!"

"No! You can't go up there!" Victor tried to block their way, but being ended up pushed because Farquaad pushed them up from behind, "No, you can't go into my room."

Sparky growled at this and charged at him, but one of the guards who stayed down grabbed him and restrained him.

* * *

Just then, they entered the room as Farquaad ordered, "Find it!" Victor looked around for the seed, but to his surprise, it was gone. Farquaad and his guards searched the room, clearly dumping almost anything as possible.

It wasn't long before Susan came up and gasped, "What is going on here?!"

"This doesn't involve you! Get back downstairs!" Farquaad ordered, while holding Victor by the collar.

Susan then got mad. No one hurts her son that way, "Excuse me down there. I don't care who you are, you little crazy baby-man! Get out of my house right now! This is outrageous!"

Sparky appeared before Susan after getting himself free from the guard and growled at Farquaad in rage. Farquaad's jaw drop as Victor smiled.

Farquaad hid his shocked face as he let go of Victor and said, "Fine, sorry. Must have been a misunderstanding. We'll be leaving now and my apologizes, Victor." He and his guards left the room. Just then, he came back, took the plate of cookies Susan had and said to him, menancingly, "You'll be safe."

And with that, he left.

Susan was confused at this as Sparky and Victor looked around for the seed.

"Mind telling me what's going on here?" Susan asked.

"The seed! Where is it?" Victor asked.

"Seed?" Susan asked

Victor hit his head on the desk as he picked up the shovel. Then he remembered, "Where's Grandma?"

He, Sparky and Susan went downstairs to see that Agatha was holding the seed tenderly. Also, to their surprise, the seed had bloomed a leaf.

"It's alive." Agatha said. "I remember you."

"Victor, what-" Susan got cut off as she, her son and their dog stared at the seed. It has been a long time since all this happened and Susan didn't even realize that trees are beautiful and innocent of nature until now. They stared at it in awe and amazement as Agatha handed Victor the seed.

Just then, the doorbell rang and Victor and Sparky answered it. It was...

"Elsa! Persephone!" Victor smiled as Sparky barked. Sparky looked out and noticed Farquaad's truck is still outside watching.

"Hey, did you wanna-" Elsa got cut off when Victor pulled her in and Persephone ran in. "Okay!" Victor then locked the door and shut the curtain so Farquaad and his guards won't see them. "Victor, what is this about?"

"It's about...this." Victor said, showing the Truffula seed.

Elsa was surprised, "Whoa, whoa, whoa. Is that...?"

"Yes, the last Truffula seed." Victor explained as he gave Elsa the seed, "And you and Persephone are gonna help us plant it right in the middle of town where everyone can see it."

"I could just kiss you right now!" Elsa said happily.

Victor and Elsa smiled at each other as if it were the right moment to do that, but then Susan blocked their chances of doing the said thing.

"But we don't have time for that!" said Susan.

"I don't know. We got a little time." Victor shrugged. Elsa just made a "okay" face while Susan gave a look that means, "Victor, we better hurry to plant that seed before Lord Pain-in-the-Neck finds out."

"You know what. Just forget it." Victor said. "Let's go. Come on, Sparky." Sparky and Persephone barked happily as they followed Victor.

* * *

Later on, the garage door opened and Susan glared at Telonius as she started up her car and drove off. Telenoius noticed that in the back was Victor and Sparky. Telonius then drove the truck after it. She smirked as they drove. She started it up, making the car go faster. However Telnoius pulled a lever, making the bottle decoy spark up like a rocket and speed up faster, hitting every other car in the process. Susan noticed from her mirror and gasped.

"Oh, dear. Here it comes." Susan gasped.

Then Telnonius bumped her car. She then saw a almost constructed road and got an idea. "I'm going for it." She rode over the cones and drove it with Telnoinus driving behind her. She then screamed as she saw a sign saying "Bridge Out" and pressed the brakes, stopping her and dropping the signs in the process. Just then Telonius walked up to the car and opened the door.

"Oh, hello." Susan said.

Telonius looked and saw that it wasn't Victor and Sparky in the car at all. It was a decoy of Victor and a two pillows painted with stitches. Susan laughed nervously as Telonius growled, mad that he's been tricked.

* * *

Meanwhile, it turns out the real Victor and Sparky are in their mononcycle with Persephone in the side car beside Sparky and Elsa and Agatha behind Victor. They drove past cars, hoping to get to the middle of town and plant the seed before Farquaad and his gang got onto him.

"Victor, big scary blimp coming!" Elsa said, noticing the blimp where Farquaad lived coming close to them.

Victor noticed and sped off while inside, Farquaad laughed evilly as he strapped himself to one of his guards and they both glided down from the blimp.

"You and your mutt won't get away with this, boy!" Farquaad yelled in a megaphone. He then signaled the guard, "Bam!" The guard pushed a button making his rocket helmet ignite.

Sparky and Persephone noticed this and growled at them, then they barked, telling them to speed on. Victor nodded and sped off. Just as Farquaad and his guard were about to catch them, they were trapped behind a man Jonathan(from _Hotel Translyvania_) who was listening to his headphones while on his high bike.

"Go faster, you idiot!" Farquaad said as the guard pushed Jonathan off the road and Farquaad threw his megaphone.

* * *

In town, Agatha said, "Step on it, Victor!"

Suddenly, Telnoinus appeared in his car making Victor, Elsa, Persephone, Sparky and Agatha scream and turn around him by driving up the tunnel and back on the road, past him. Telnoinus didn't notice but he was about to crash into his boss and one of his co workers. They slammed into the window as Telonius pressed the brakes.

"You're fired." said Farquaad as he and his guard slid down the window.

* * *

Back with Victor and his posse, they were about to move on until Agatha said, "Whoa, Victor, look out!" Turns out they're about to go into an elevator. Luckily they slid, hoping to turn around, but unfortuantely, they went into the elevator.

They gasped as Farquaad and his guards appeared and was about to get them.

"Nobody beats Lord Farquaad!" shouted Farquaad.

"Victor." Elsa shook Victor's shoulder and the elevator closed the door on Farquaad. The elevator went up to the top floor with the boring music playing in there. Everyone stared at this awkwardly, but a little boy named Loud Kiddington started petting Sparky and Persephone, making them bark happily.

"Persephone!" Elsa scolded. "Not now."

"Sparky, you too." Victor added.

The dogs shrugged and barked noticing a way out. The elevator opened and they rode on the penthouse of the apartment. They braked as Victor asked Elsa, "How's it doing?"

Elsa took out the seed and examined it. Down below, Farquaad looked through the binoculars Telonius was holding. He was about to take it back, but Farquaad wanted to see more. Angrilly, he shooed the binoculars away and took out a spy grab gun and shot it.

Victor and the others gasped and dodged, so it hit a fan instead. Agatha laughed and stuck the "loser" sign at Farquaad, "Loser!"

"Oh, really?" Farquaad asked.

He pulled the gun and the fan was pulled in their direction making the seed fly out of Elsa's hands.

"Oh no! The seed!" Elsa said as the seed flew overhead.

"Get that seed!" ordered Farquaad to his guards. As Telonius and the rest of the guards rode the truck, one of the guards got onto his cycle and put Farquaad in, but only his bottom was showing. As they drove he fixed himself up and continued the chase. The seed flew overhead and almost to the ski resort.

"Hang on! Here we go!" Victor yelled.

They then drove over the roof and landed at the ski resort, but Agatha fell off.

"Grandma!" Victor called while Sparky barked.

Agatha wasn't just one just old woman. Instead, she was extreme! She pushed a boy named Sticky off of his snowboard and started to snowboard down the hill as Victor, Elsa, Sparky and Persephone followed.

"Seriously, how cool is your grandma?" asked Elsa.

As they slid the skis, Agatha blew a kiss to a man who didn't look where he was going until he slammed into a plastic tree.

Much to their shock, the seed then started to float downward to the ground.

"No!" Victor screamed. They continued riding down as Agatha got off her snowboard.

"Come on!" Victor said. Agatha got up and walked to the monocycle. Sparky and Persephone groaned at this.

* * *

Meanwhile the seed started floating down which got Farquaad's attention. "There it is." the seed floated down and landed softly in a empty Farquaad Air Bottle. Just then Mr. Snoops was about to pick it up and replace it when he noticed Farquaad and the his guards driving, but Telonius was looking through the binoculars.

"Hey! Watch the road, you meathead!" shouted Farquaad.

Telonius noticed Mr. Snoops and screamed as he turned. Snoops screamed and ran off, Telonius stopped, causing all the bottles from the truck to fall out, making it for Farquaad to find out which one has the seed. The bottles rolled down and hit Farquaad repetively.

"Oh come on!" Farquaad said before he got hit by another bottle, making stars go around his head. The guard and Farquaad turned around and saw that Victor, Elsa, Agatha, Persephone and Sparky were almost on their trail. Farquaad and the other guards took the empty bottle with the seed in it, and before the lord could grab it, Farquaad couldn't reach the seed and his hand was stuck!

"What the-" Farquaad tried desperatley to get his hand unstuck, but it wouldn't budge.

"Get it unstuck! Get it unstuck!" He ordered Telonius.

Telonius pulled hard, trying to get his boss's hand unstuck. Just then Victor, Sparky, Elsa, Persephone and Agatha noticed as the dogs glared and growled at Farquaad.

"Bring it on, Victor!" He said evilly. "You don't have the guts!"

"Victor!" Elsa screamed. Victor swereved and in slowmo they slid under them.

Victor shouted. "Grandma! Sparky!"

Agatha used an umbrella and caught the bottle from Farquaad's hand while Sparky charged at Farquaad and successfully bit his arm.

Farquaad screamed in pain as Sparky let go and hopped into his master's monocycle in the sidecar. The good guys cheer happy they got the seed back. Farquaad growled until he noticed a small stand and screamed, "Wait, wait wait!"

"Hey, it's Lord Far-" Hotep and Huy said before Farquaad screamed as he and the guards rammed into the stand.

"Take that, shorty!" Agatha shouted at him as she, Victor, Elsa, Sparky and Persephone rode off to town to plant the seed.

* * *

End of Chapter 10

That was a chase. The next chapter and FINAL chapter is where after Victor, Sparky, Elsa, Persephone and Agatha show the people of the town the horror that's outside the town, they turn on Farquaad and finally plant the seed. Also, there's a special guest who'll appear in that chapter. Read and Review. No flames.


	12. Chapter 11: Let it Grow

Here's the final chapter so buckle up because there's a special guest during this chapter.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Let it Grow**

After that wacky and epic chase, Agatha, Victor, Elsa, Sparky and Persephone had finally reached the middle of town as everybody did their own business and saw the statue of Farquaad. This would be the perfect place to plant the tree. Victor, Sparky, Persephone, Elsa and Agatha(still holding the bottle with the seed) hopped off the monocycle. Agatha tipped the bottle and the seed fell into Victor's hands.

"Okay, we have to get this in the ground." Victor told them.

"But where?" Elsa aksed. "There's no dirt anywhere."

Sparky sniffed the 'grass' until he barked, getting an idea. Agatha heard the barking and followed it. Sparky had just tracted up a construction machine. Agatha climbed up as Sparky moved out of the way.

"No, Grandma..." Victor tried to say, but Agatha drove, accidentally knocking over a few construction signs.

"Oops." said Agatha. Ignoring a man's "Get out of there!" Agatha drove on. She was about to hit Elsa but Victor pushed her to safety, unluckily Agatha accidentally knocked off Farquaad's statue's head off and it hit the ground, cracking it reavealing a small patch of dirt...real dirt in the grass. This of course got everyone's attention.

"See, what did I tell you? Easy, huh?" asked Agatha. The good guys smile. With this dirt, they'll be able to plant the seed. However...

"They broke off Lord Farquaad's head!" shouted a citizen, Nurse Joy.

"What do you think you're doing, kid?" asked another, Linda(from Rio)

Soon enough, the entire population was confused, shocked and angry with them.

"Uh, I'm looking for a place to plant a tree." Victor said as Sparky barked in agreement. Then the dog gestured to the patch of dirt. "A real one."

"Why would we need a tree?" asked Nurse Joy. Obviously, like the authoress said before, they don't know what was going on outside the town and they knew Farquaad kept it forbidden. And they haven't seen a real tree at all.

"Exactly." said a voice. They turned and saw Farquaad by his statue's head. He quickly polished it and walked up to them.

"Oh man." Victor knows that they've been outnumbered.

"Folks," Farquaad said to the townspeople, "The last thing you want around here is trees. They're filthy! Spewing that sticky, nasty sap all over the place. They bring poisonus ants and stinging bees." he walked up to a little girl named Lilo who was holding an ice-cream cone and dipped his finger in it.

"Hey!" Lilo snapped.

"Ouch." Farquaad said sarcastically. He then said to Lilo's older sister Nani, "Think about the kids." He then said, "And I just thought, you know, they make leaves! You know that, right? Then these leaves, they just fall. They just fall wherever they want!" The people gasp.

"Come on! We know why you're really against trees." Elsa said to him and then to the crowd, "Because they produce fresh air."

"For free!" Victor agreed.

Farquaad made a gasp in sarcasm. "I am wounded! You have lied!"

"It is not a lie. It's called photosynthasis!" said Elsa.

"Come on, she's making that up!" Farquaad shouted. "That's a made up word, people! Thneedville is perfect, just the way it is. We don't need trees! That boy and his puppy have a seed. We need to stop him! Who's with me?"

Unfortuantely, everybody was on his side and everybody wanted the seed. The seed that was Megamind's gift to the town and Farquaad had to ruin their parade.

"Last chance, kid. Hand it over!" Farquaad ordered.

Sparky growled at him and charged at him biting him in the arm, making him scream in pain.

"Get him, Sparky!" Victor said as he, Persephone, Elsa and Agatha ran off to the earth mover.

"Where do you think you're going?" asked Farquaad.

"Get in! Get in!" Victor said as they got into the machine. Sparky finished biting and scratching up Farquaad and hopped into the machine.

"Stop that maniac!" Farquaad ordered.

The good guys didn't listen and and they scared Farquaad makign him move out of the way drove it off with the people, passing them like the Red Sea. They drove up the hill with Farquaad chasing after them.

"Victor, you're gonna hit the wall." said Elsa.

"Yeah, I know." said Victor. Then they hit the wall. They drive back and repetely kept doing it until the wall came tumbling down. The townspeople looked at the destruction outside and gasped in horror. They hadn't been outside in so long, they could've realized that Farquaad was lying to them all this time AND he doesn't even care about them or the environment.

"Wow! Did you see that?" asked Farquaad. "Who does this kid and his little mutt think they are?" The townspeople ignored him as Sparky and Victor climbed up to the top of the Earth mover like a podium.

"I am Victor Frankenstein and this is my dog, Sparky! We speak for the trees." said Victor, quoting Phil's usual words. "And the fact is, things aren't perfect here in Thneedville! And they're only gonna get worse unless we do something about it! Unless we change our ways! And we can start...by planting this!" He then took out the seed and showed to everybody. As he did, the crowd gasped in awe, the bud started to grow a Truffula tuff.

Then out of nowhere, Persephone took out a science book walked down the Earth mover and gave it to Nurse Joy. She looked into the book and saw what photosynthasis really means and it's process. She read it in awe too.

Farquaad however wasn't convinced as he pushed some people aside, "Okay, come on, now. Everything is fine. Right. I say we tell this kid what we think about that seed!" Everybody glared at him for lying to them all these years. "Come on!"

The townspeople could only stare at Victor and Sparky as if to say, "Is all that true?"

Victor nodded and Sparky barked before making the puppy eyes, awing the crowd. Farquaad got to Snoops and said, "You! Get out there and get these people on my side, or else you're fired!" he then laughed and said, "Go on! Tell them what you think."

Snoops sighed. He now realized his boss's cruel nature and his hatred towards nature. He used to think all that Farquaad said was true, but after Victor and Sparky's convincing, he realized he was wrong. He then sang.

Snoops:_** You don't know me**_

_**But my name's Snoops**_

_**I'm just the Farquaad Delievery guy**_

_**But it seems that trees might be worth a try**_

_**So I'd say "Let it grow"**_

Victor smiled as Sparky happily licked Snoops in the face, making him laugh. Farquaad stared at him with a dumfounded expression. Soon, Susan Frankenstein(Victor's mom and who came back) and the rest of the people joined in.

Hugh:_** My name is Hugh**_

Lila(as Hugh picks up Johnny who is still glowing):_** And my name's Lila**_

Hugh and Lila: _**Our son Johnny kinda glows**_

_**And that's not good **_

_**So we suppose we should let it grow**_

Susan:_** Let it grow, let it grow**_

Susan and Townspeople:_** Let it grow**_

_**Let it grow**_

_**You can reap what you don't sow**_

_**Plant a seed inside the Earth**_

_**Just one way to know it's worth**_

_**Let's celebrate the world's rebirth**_

_**We say let it grow**_

Lilo walked up to them and smiled.

Lilo:_** My name's Lilo and I am nine**_

_**I would really like to see a tree**_

"Awwww" the crowd said. Elsa, Victor, Sparky and Persephone smiled as Elsa spun her around and Persephone licked Lilo's face. Agatha slid down the railings.

_**La la la la la lee**_

_**I'd say "Let it grow"**_

Agatha: _**I'm Agatha**_

_**I'm old and I've got grey hair**_

_**But I remember when trees were everywhere**_

_**And no one had to pay for air**_(she then bonks Farquaad on the head with her cane)

_**So I'd say "Let it grow!" **_

Soon Agatha, Victor, Elsa, Persephone and Sparky lead everyone back to the middle of town to the hole where they can plant the seed.

Townspeople: _**Let it grow, let it grow**_

_**Like it did so long ago**_

_**It is just one tiny seed**_

_**But it's all we really need**_

_**It's time to change the life we lead**_

_**Time to let it grow**_

Farquaad got on his statue's head and joined in, getting the crowd's attention.

Farquaad:_** My name's Farquaad**_

_**I'm one one of you**_

_**I live here in Thneedville too**_

He gently poked Lilo's nose as she glared at him.

_**The things you say just might be true**_

_**It could be time to start anew**_

_**And maybe change my point of view**_

Think he was gonna reform?

Nope!

"Nah!" Farquaad said. "I'd say let it die!"

Farquaad:_** Let it die, let it die**_

_**Let it shrivel up and-**_

"Come on, who's with me?" Farquaad asked.

"Nobody." Lilo glared at him.

Snoops glared at him too, making Farquaad shocked. "You greedy dirtbag!" Snoops said.

So, they sacked him as Mayor and exiled him, meaning he was never ever allowed to come back. Telonius who reformed put a flying gadget on Farquaad's head and it zoomed him off. Just then, a red female dragon and a grey donkey appeared flying through the air.

"AAAAHHH!" Farquaad screamed. He then said to the audience, "This is the second time this will have happened to me. And I hate it when this happens."

Dragon then chomped down on Farquaad and swallowed him whole. This got Victor, Elsa, Sparky, Persephone, Agatha, Susan, Snoops, Lilo and the rest of the townspeople's attention.

"Alright, nobody move!" Donkey said, "I got a dragon here and I'm not afraid to use it. I'm a donkey on the edge!"

Dragon then burped out the flying gear on Farquaad's head.

"Go ahead. You sing while we knock the rest of the walls." Donkey said as he and his wife began knocking the other walls around the city and Victor, Sparky, Elsa, Persephone and Agatha began to plant the seed.

Townspeople:_** Let it grow, let it grow**_

_**Let the love inside you show**_

_**Plant a seed inside the Earth**_

_**Just one way to know it's worth**_

_**Let's celebrate the world's rebrith**_

_**We say "Let it grow!"**_

_**Let it grow, let it grow**_

_**You can't reap what you don't sow**_

_**It's just one tiny seed**_

_**But it's all we really need**_

_**It's time to banish all your greed.**_

_**Imagine Thneedville flowered and tree'd**_

_**This could be our solum creed**_

* * *

At Megamind's home, Megamind cut down the the boards off his window to reveal that he's now an old man with long grey beard. He looked at the town and smiled with tears in his eyes, "Thank you Victor and Sparky."

* * *

Back in the town, Elsa smiled at Victor.

Townspeople:_** We say "Let it grow"**_

_**(In Thneedville)**_

_**We say "Let it grow"**_

_**(It's a brand new dawn)**_

_**We say "Let it grow"**_

_**(In Thneedville)**_

_**We say "Let it grow"**_

_**(It's a brand new dawn)**_

Elsa kissed Victor on the cheek making him surprised, but he then turned to her and smiled back. Sparky and Persephone then licked each other, making Sparky spark up. Sparky gave a spider ring to Elsa and Victor who looked confused until they realized that they started to become a couple now. They smiled as Agatha watered the seed, making it grow.

* * *

Back at Megamind's home, a couple of weeks later as the people of Thneedville plant more trees and live a better life, the forest started to grow again, Megamind came out of his house after so long and watered the sprouting trees until he looked up and saw a Starly flying buy. Seems that because Victor, Sparky, Elsa and Persephone brought back nature, the animals start to return.

Just then, glow formed over the rock saying "Unless" and Megamind looked up to see that it was Phil who hoistering himself down back to Earth. Megamind laughed a bit before Phil said to him, "You done good, Blue Brain. You done good." Megamind smiled and hugged his friend after so long.

Phil then laughed at Megamind's beard and said, "Nice goatee."

As the camera zooms up into the sky, Dragon and Donkey fly off.

"_Unless someonne like you cares a whole awful lot, nothing is going to get better. It's not"_-Dr. Seuss.

**The End**

* * *

(The authoress comes on stage with Sparky licking her cheek) Well, I hope you liked it. I never in my life done one on this, but I am proud that I finally managed to do one. Read and Review.


End file.
